The Man That Died Twice
by MehMeister
Summary: Set before the 4th great ninja war, in the current manga. Team Kakashi are sent on a mission, but something goes very wrong. It seems like Kakashi has some kind of timed jutsu planted on him. What will Naruto do to save his old sensei and what limits will he take? Also will Sakura and the others come with him to kill the one they call 'The Sharingan Monster' ?
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY HELLO. I'm not dead no I've just been really busy... But anway here is my first Naruto story. I wrote it one day cause I was bored and couldnt stop writing after that. Just to let you know I'm a hardcore fan so yes I've seen every single episode subbed and dubbed and yes I've read the manga and am up to date with it. I've also seen the movies, though just recently so yes this is like the movie 'The Will Of Fire' but only a little bit * innocent face* **  
**Also tha cover for the book was drawn by me ^_^ Lol damn chuffed.**

* * *

The Man Who Died Twice...

Sakura, Naruto and Sai stood waiting impatiently at Konoha's main entrance.  
"Late. Always late." Sakura sighed.  
Naruto groaned, kicking the dusty road for no reason.  
"But this time he's MEGA LATE!" Naruto shouted so that if Kakashi was near by he could hear and feel guilty.  
"Yeah now that you mention it... He is later than usual." Sakura said, half to herself.  
"EXACTLY!" Naruto moaned. Sai chose not to intervene on the matter because he'd read in books that you shouldn't interfere with other people's personal affairs- even though this wasn't really personal.  
"Okay. Let's go." They all jumped with fright as Kakashi appeared behind them.  
"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. "You were mega late this morning! What's up with that!?"  
Kakashi looked down then turned on his heels. "I said, let's go!" He said it almost bitterly, and it was hoarse.  
Sakura and Naruto exchanged glances. Kakashi didn't usually get this agitated- or talk like that to anyone- something was up.

"Uh... Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto dared to ask while they were walking in silence towards the mission.  
"Hm?" Kakashi kept his eyes on the road.  
"... Uh... Well..." Naruto stammered, trying to find the right words. Kakashi cleared his throat.  
"What? Are you okay, Naruto?" He turned on his heels again and looked at Naruto up and down.  
"Uh... Yeah I'm fine, I was actually gonna ask you the same thing." Naruto said. Kakashi didn't even flinch he just stared blankly at Naruto.  
"Huh?" Was all he said.  
"Yeah, Naruto's right. So, what is it?" Sakura pushed for information. Kakashi turned to look at her blankly as well.  
"C'mon what is it? Is it girl problems Kakashi-sensei? Is it? Is it?" Naruto grinned goofily. Kakashi laughed dryly.  
"There's never anything wrong with me. So I don't know what your worrying about."  
"That didn't answer our question." Sakura stated. Kakashi stood for a moment standing in his usual position, back hunched just slightly, hands in his pockets. Then he laughed heartily.  
"I'm fine look at me!" He gestured to himself. "I'm tired, that's all." He offered a smile. Naruto took a breath of relief but Sakura still wasn't convinced. He  
was quite pale come to think of it and his eye was more sleepy than usual so maybe he was just tired. Though as a medical ninja, she couldn't shake the feeling something was going on. He turned back around and she stared at him watching for any signs of... Well, anything.  
"Stop glaring at me like that Sakura." Kakashi said, even though he had his back to her, he knew.  
Then they all walked on with a hyper Naruto back in business.

"What are we doing anyway?" Naruto questioned.  
"Just a basic mission, nothing big. An investigation." Kakashi replied.  
"About?"  
"About, the disappearance of the Earth Style users in the our neighbouring villages." Kakashi pointed to the ground.  
"Oh... Borrrriiinnnggg." Naruto droned.  
"Oh, shut up Naruto!" Sakura punched him to shut him up.  
"Ouch... C'mon Sakura!" Naruto pouted angrily. Sakura scowled a scowl that said, shut up or I'll kill you. So Naruto retracted and dragged his feet across the path.  
Kakashi sighed and walked on. His type of students were hard to find anywhere else. His team, he had thought back then of it as... Normal, happy and with talented Genin. Now it's just turned into one big mess and it was only HIS team. Yes, his students were very powerful but the only reason they got this far was because of 1 person alone.  
Sasuke.  
Sasuke drove them to train harder until they were strong enough to bring him home from the darkness. Yet, as strong as they are... They've failed once. It reminded him of how he couldn't save his teammates when he was younger, even with HIS power and how he didn't want the same mistake to happen to them.  
"Kakashi sensei I'm talking to you!" Naruto shouted snapping Kakashi out of his thoughts. Sakura stared at him once more.  
"Will you give it a break already." He said getting strangely agitated. He was never like this, Kakashi himself knew something was up but he would never admit his weakness to anyone unless he had to, he'd always been like that. Then he shot off into the trees leaving the 3 alone.  
Sakura and Sai stood getting weapons ready in case this wasn't the real Kakashi sensei that they'd been following. Naruto stood bewildered.  
"Wh... Why did he do that?" Naruto blinked. "What the hell Kakashi sensei!" He shouted and decided to go after him.  
"Naruto! No!" Sakura called after him but it was too late.

Kakashi had escaped to breath some air. This wasn't like him, his chest was clenching and his palms were sweaty. He got annoyed easily today an he was extremely tired. Was it just lack of sleep? He had seemed normal in the morning. He sat on a branch of a huge tree in the forest and rested back against the trunk. He closed his eyes. No, he really should get back to his students, what an idiot, he thought. But he couldn't help it something was wrong with him. But nothing's ever... Wrong with him...

Naruto sprinted through the tree's calling his sensei's name. What was seriously up with him today!? Well, he was sure as hell gonna find out! He searched until he spotted silver somewhere, standing out against the browns and greens of the forest.  
"Kakashi!?" Naruto shouted, sprinting towards him. When he got to him his eyes were closed.  
"Damn it." Naruto cursed. He shook Kakashi and said his name but he wouldn't wake up. He stood and looked around for a possible enemy to be nearby. Who could've done this? Or was it just lack of sleep like Kakashi had said? Well there was no going back to the leaf village it was too far away by then.  
Naruto crouched beside his sensei. "Isn't it ironic that after all the time's I've fallen from too much work you were always there to catch me, and now I'm here to do the same for you. Even though I was too late to catch you..." He picked his sensei up, though it was hard carrying a 30 year old man when your only 16.  
When Naruto made it back Sakura pointed a kunai at him.  
"What!? Who's here? I knew there was an enemy around!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura stared for a moment then withdrew.  
"That's Naruto all right." She sighed but stopped when she saw Kakashi in his arms.  
"What happened?" Sakura asked, sprinting over to them, Sai followed.  
"I found him like this. Sitting on a branch of some tree." Naruto answered looking down at his sensei.  
"Lay him down there, we'll camp here for tonight." Sakura pointed to a grassy spot under a tree. Naruto obeyed and they set up camp. Then they moved the camp behind the tree so no one could see them at first glance.

When it was night Sakura sat in her sleeping bag, chatting with her comrades around a small campfire. Kakashi still hadn't woke so she kept a close eye on him.  
She noticed Naruto put his hand up. "Know what we should do?" A sly smirk spread across his face. "Nows the chance to see what's behind Kakashi-sensei's mask!" He edged toward his sensei.  
"Don't be so disrespectful!" Sakura said, seeming to be angry but in reality she was all for it. Sai agreed with Naruto and edged closer and Naruto reached for the mask. Sakura sat restlessly watching Naruto but then she couldn't help it. She scooted beside Sai and watched.

Just as Naruto was about to grab the mask, Kakashi's hand shot up, grabbed Naruto's wrist and threw him against the tree beside them. Sakura and Sai jumped back in surprise.  
"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Naruto shouted.  
"That wouldn't have happened if you were on your guard." Kakashi's hoarse voice remarked. He sat up and held his head. After a bewildered silence, he said, "I'm sorry about earlier."  
Sakura blinked at the Naruto still lying on the floor moaning and the Kakashi that had just woke up.  
"You just woke up!" Sakura shouted. "How could you just throw Naruto into a tree like that."  
Kakashi smiled. "Cause I'm rested. Thanks for finding me by the way Naruto." He looked over to Naruto and poked him with his foot. Naruto immediately sat up, putting off the over-dramatic act.  
"How d'you know it was me?" Naruto blinked.  
"Well... Just a guess." Kakashi stood up and wobbled a little.  
"I'll be back." He said and with that he disappeared.  
"HUH!? YOU CAN'T JUST RUN AWAY CASUALLY LIKE NOTHING'S WRONG WITH YOU I WAS JUST GETTING TO THE POINT!" Naruto went to follow him but Sai grabbed his arm.  
"I read in a book that it's important to give people their personal space when they need it or after a traumatic event." He stated. Naruto shook his head.  
"But we're in the middle of a forest!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"Sai's right." Sakura sighed.  
"Aw c'mon Sakura you as well? What if something happens like last time?!" Naruto said.  
Sakura ignored him and lay down in her sleeping bag. "We should all just get some sleep."  
Sai agreed and lay down in his, letting go of Naruto. Naruto sighed and did the same using all he had to stop himself from going out and following his sensei.

Kakashi just wanted to get out so he could find out what was wrong with him. He hadn't been using his Sharingan so it wasn't that. It's weird, he thought, it feels like I'm being pulled... Controlled almost.  
He stopped himself. His students had a right to worry, he was worrying himself. He decided to head back to camp.  
When he arrived there, his companions were all asleep. He smiled. It was nice to see them all sleeping happily, even Naruto. He chuckled lightly and sat back against the tree. He put the dying fire out and fell into a restless sleep against the tree.

"Kakashi sensei." Naruto prodded at Kakashi's arm to wake him up. "Shouldn't we get going?"  
Kakashi squinted at the sun shining on him through the trees. He shot up and pulled his Jounin jacket on.  
"What's the time?" He asked shaking the sleepiness out of his head. He bent down and grabbed his headband from his belongings.  
"I dunno like 10:30." Naruto scratched the back of his head.  
"It's actually 10:34." Sai remarked from behind him. Naruto groaned and mimicked Sai. Sakura punched him for being annoying. Normal morning.  
"All righty then." Kakashi said, packed in a flash. Naruto blinked.  
"Are you not going to have anything to eat?" Sakura asked. Kakashi glanced at her and said:  
"What? Oh I'll eat later." He waved her off. In reality he actually wasn't feeling all that good so he wasn't hungry but he couldn't tell her. She's go on a manic rampage of questions and he was in no mood to answer them. Kakashi plucked one of his books out of his weapons pouch and walked forward. His students went on a rampage packing the remaining things into their backpacks and hurrying after him.

* * *

**This is just an intro btw we get down to the depressing stuff later, then the plot twists and epic rap battles... I mean battles...**


	2. Chapter 2

**K hai. The 1st chap'll probably be the longest so excuse the shortness of this xD I dont know how much I'll post these but I'll try to post them somewhat daily.  
Oh and hope you like the deep moment, heh. Do you know whats coming? **

* * *

It had been 20 minutes of walking until they reached a town. Though it wasn't even their destination. Naruto pouted. "Kakashi sensei?"  
"Yeah?" Kakashi was still scanning his book.  
"Do you not get tired of reading the same books over and over again?" Naruto asked. Kakashi shot a look at Naruto quite like Sakura's death glare or Captain Yamato's scary face. And he did it with one eye.  
Naruto's expression turned to freaked out and scared. "Ok ok I'm sorry!" It was weird seeing Kakashi glare, since he was always so laid back.  
Kakashi started laughing. "Take a joke." He said.  
Naruto stared. "Hey! No fair, you looked serious!" He exclaimed causing half the village to stare at him. Kakashi sighed and waved a dismissive hand at Naruto, getting back to his book.  
Naruto sighed and pouted again. "Kakashi sensei?"  
Kakashi kept staring at his book. "What is it now, Naruto?"  
"Why do you always look sleepy?" Naruto asked. Sakura glared at Naruto angrily and Sai got nervous.  
Kakashi stopped and shut his book. The 3 started sweating nervously.  
But when Kakashi turned around he was smiling.  
"Wanna stop with the questions?" Kakashi bopped Naruto on the head with his book and walked on again. They all breathed a sigh of relief. Sakura punched Naruto for being rude.

That day they walked through the town taking a bath, shopping then getting a room for the night in a little hotel.  
At dinner they all sat down to eat. Naruto stared as Kakashi knelt with them. "No way!" He grinned. If he's eating he has to take off the mask, right?  
"That's right. No way." He smiled. "I've already ate."  
Naruto pouted angrily. "Hmph." He said. Sai smiled and Sakura huffed as well.  
"I want to talk to you guys about something." Kakashi enquired while they ate.  
"Okay, spit it out." Naruto said.  
"It's about-" Kakashi started but was cut off as Naruto interrupted.  
"Yeah, we've been wanting to talk to you about that as well!"  
Kakashi sighed and face-palmed it.  
"You've been acting really weird. Are you sure you're okay, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said with the utmost seriousness.  
Kakashi's eyes opened for once. He looked at them as any other would, instead of looking half asleep all the time. Sakura and Sai blinked at his change in demeanour.  
"Is this normal?" He pointed to his eyes. They shook their heads. "Of course it's not. But I'm not doing that kind of thing so I'm fine." His eyes went back to normal.  
Naruto shook his head. "That doesn't really make sense-"  
"Enough Naruto." Kakashi silenced him. Naruto narrowed his eyes, Sakura's suspicion rose once more and Sai... Just smiled.

Late that night, Naruto was still awake. He stared at the boring white ceiling of their hotel room and decided to eat something. He quietly stood up and crept through to the kitchen. But something stopped him, he saw Kakashi sitting out on the edge of the balcony. Naruto grabbed some instant ramen and stuck it in the microwave.  
He crept up to the glass and was about to slide it open when Kakashi put his head down. Naruto had never saw him act like this so he watched rudely. Kakashi out his head in his head and took his head band off. He stared at it for a while, then at the stars. Naruto stood looking bewildered. He decided to leave him be but then the microwave beeped to show that the ramen was ready. Kakashi instantly jumped down and turned. When he saw Naruto he sighed. He opened the glass door.  
"What are you doing Naruto?" He asked.  
"I- I- well, you see... I was just making some... Uh... Ramen!" He quickly rushed to get his ramen  
"At this time? Why are you even up?" Kakashi narrowed his eye.  
"I couldn't sleep." Naruto looked down at his ramen.  
"What's on your mind?" Kakashi asked gesturing to the balcony. Naruto smiled and sat with his sensei on the balcony.  
"I'm not sure but I guess...-" Naruto started but for once it was Kakashi that interrupted him.  
"Sasuke? The village? The war? Everyone at home? Yeah, same with me." Kakashi smiled at him. Naruto nodded.  
"Yeah pretty much." He sighed and looked at the sky. Kakashi looked at him with sad eyes. The next thing he did was unexpected. Kakashi grinned and slapped Naruto on the back friendlily. It certainly was a weird thing for Kakashi to act kinda like Guy.  
"It's okay, life's like that. Take one thing one step at a time. This war looks like it might come before Sasuke. Everyone's life will be at stake so think of them, they're just as worried as you. But as I said, Naruto, your not just the hero of a book that Master Jiraya wrote, your a hero of the Leaf, you could be more. But what's most important is that your a hero to your friends.  
I mean if you hadn't convinced Nagato to stop I would still be dead. I said that you did good because you can do so much more. As the son of my sensei- the 4th Hokage, and as my student, you should surpass us both, Naruto."  
Naruto blinked in surprise. Kakashi had never been so open to him before. At the mention of Jiraya and his father and Sasuke and how his sensei was calling him more than a hero Naruto's eyes started to sting. He wasn't exactly the best person at controlling his emotions after all. Naruto looked away.  
"... Thanks. Kakashi sensei." He smiled at his sensei who had spotted the glassy eyes of his student. He had moved someone. Hah, how amazing.  
"Eat that Ramen. You didn't make it for nothing." Kakashi said, swinging his legs around. He put his hand down on the balcony as he was leaving.  
"See you later." He shoved his hands in his pockets and left.  
Naruto let a tear out but wiped it away. When he looked beside him he realised Kakashi had left his headband beside him. He turned around to give it back but Kakashi was gone.  
He sighed and looked at the headband. Why would he leave it here?  
Naruto finished his noodles and cleaned up. Then he brought Kakashi's headband through and laid it onto Kakashi's belongings. Naruto then made his way to his bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

When the trio awoke, Kakashi had just finished eating. Naruto pouted angrily even though he was half asleep.  
"I didn't even- yaaawwwnnn- get to see. Dammit."  
Kakashi shook his head and stood. "Get ready quickly, we're not even close to our destination."  
He suddenly felt faint. Oh... Just when he thought the strange illness was gone, it had peeped its ugly head up, again.  
Naruto narrowed his eyes, Sakura did the same but Sai obeyed Kakashi's orders. Kakashi cleared his throat.  
"Have you seen my headband by the way Naruto?" He asked after he recovered from the stab of dizziness and pain that made him feel faint.  
"Uh... I left it on your belongings. Last night you left it outside." Naruto pointed to his backpack and stuff that was now all neatly folded.  
"Last night!?" Sakura exclaimed.  
"Ah... Well- um...-" Naruto stumbled for words. Kakashi shook his head.  
"I was awake in the middle of the night and I must've woke him. He must have seen me leave my headband outside on the balcony or something..." He scratched the back of his head. "We'll... I guess then I'll just have to keep my Sharingan eye closed all day-"  
Naruto, Sakura appeared at once, offering him their own headbands. Sai followed suit.  
Kakashi's heart melted for a moment. He looked at them all, completely shocked.  
"It's okay guys! Seriously I'll just get a temporary replacement." He smiled and waved them off. "But thanks anyway."  
Naruto nodded and tied his headband on, Sakura and Sai did the same. They all left Kakashi to get their stuff and Kakashi stood there. Shocked. But touched. He looked down at his gloved hands then back at his students hurrying, Naruto and Sakura arguing as usual and Sai smiling as usual.  
Kakashi went hunting in the stores for a casual headband or something like that. Keeping his Sharingan eye open so he didn't look like a creep, though it didn't really help. By luck he found a headband that was a similar colour to his previous one. Of course it had no Leaf Shinobi sign on it but it was good enough for the moment.

When Kakashi walked up to them, Naruto burst out laughing.  
"That looks ridiculous!"  
Sakura blushed because she was laughing as well, Sai decided to join in even though he didn't really understand why they were laughing.  
"Ha Ha, very funny. Let's go." Kakashi waved them off. "Or would you rather I took this off so that I can read your minds ALL day?" He smirked. Naruto, like an idiot, said:  
"What? Sharingan can read minds!? I had no idea!" He grinned. Kakashi's expression dropped.  
"No Naruto they can't. I was being sarcastic." He shook his head. "As I said, let's go." And with that they shot off away from the village.

As they travelled through the tree's, Kakashi became faint again. At this time out of all times?! When he was jumping in between tree's!? He refused to let it become the better of him and kept pushing on, touching his head once in a while.  
After a couple of minutes Kakashi tripped. Naruto caught him in time, and Kakashi laughed.  
"Sorry about that. I would've been fine on my own though." He said while he regained his balance. Naruto pouted and Sakura narrowed her eyes.  
"There's something your not telling us." She said. "Right, Kakashi sensei?"  
Kakashi flinched, not feeling himself anymore. He didn't usually flinch.  
He shook his head and said;  
"There's nothing wrong with me."  
Sakura shook her head, "Lets take a rest here." She said, dropping down onto the ground beneath the tree's. Naruto and Kakashi both groaned and Sai followed suit.  
"Well, looks like we're resting." Kakashi sighed as he too, dropped down. Naruto and Sai followed.

"Hey guys look what I found." Sakura's voice came from behind a tree somewhere. The 3 found her holding an old sword hilt. It was a broken sword, only a little of the blade was still there- plus it looked really old, like it had been there for a decade or more.  
Kakashi stopped dead when he saw it. Was it?! It couldn't be! That means... He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He was shocked.  
Sakura had been yapping to Naruto about the sword and she looked at Kakashi.  
"How long d'you think this sword's been here Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked a stiff Kakashi.  
Kakashi looked blankly at the sword.  
All he could think of was...

* * *

**OMG what sword is it ? :0 Find out in tha NEXT CHAPTER! . Ha I'm annoying...**

**Replies...**

**VampireDoll666, lol me too ;) **

**Prescripto13, Yay! I hope you like it so far lol xD**

**Rosebunse, Thanks ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys. Before you read this go onto YouTube and type "Sad Naruto Movie Soundtarck." **  
**Listen and read. **

* * *

It was his fathers sword, he had given it to Kakashi as a present. That was before he died... Kakashi had used it when he was older, out with his team on the mission that changed his fate. It was a horrible day, he gained a lot from it but lost a lot more. His sword had been smashed and he had left it- or forgotten it.  
"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura shouted stubbornly. "Are you even listening to me!?"  
"Huh?" He said turning slowly back to her. She repeated her question and Kakashi swallowed.  
He took it from her hand and pretended to examine it. It was heavy in his hands even though it wasn't a heavy weapon for him. It was painful to hold, different memories stabbing at him like a 1000 knives.  
Father... Obito... Rin... Sensei...  
He shook his head mentally and handed the sword back to Sakura.  
"A decade or so?" He said.  
She nodded, "Thats what I said."  
Naruto huffed and grabbed the sword. "Well it might've been cool once but now it's just a broken sword. Do we need a history lesson!?"  
The sword had made Kakashi feel even worse than his original state. He walked away slowly, not sticking his hands in his pocket but rubbing his forehead. Why was this all happening? He shook his head which made him dizzy. He clenched his fists in annoyance. There was no way he was going to be beaten by these stupid feelings. He was going to beat whatever was happening and move on.  
He stuck his hands in his pockets and took his usual posture although it hurt his tired arms. He leaned against a tree and slid into a sitting position. Now was not the time to reflect on the past and get worked up, he thought. After a few minutes of reading, someone interrupted him.  
"Ka ka ka ka ka senssseesii." Naruto sung a tune from up above him in the tree. Kakashi looked up.  
"What?" He asked sounding a little too tired for his liking. "Sakura I know your 'hiding' behind that tree- and you too Sai." Kakashi easily noticed that they were all spying on him.  
"Aw c'mon how'd you guess!?" Naruto jumped down a branch. Kakashi only gave him a blank stare and looked away.  
"So what's up?" Kakashi asked. Suddenly the White Fang's broken sword fell into his arms. He looked at it and sighed.  
"We want to fix it." Naruto said from above him. "How awesome would that be?"  
Kakashi smiled. "Yeah... You'll be paying though."  
"Aw what! I was just gonna make you pay!" Naruto moaned.  
"Your idea." Kakashi bit his lip under his mask. He looked away and closed his eyes. Something was taking over him. The memories were coming at him strong, too strong in fact and he couldn't take it anymore. His fist tightened around the hilt of the sword. His mind was getting less conscious of it's own being. He WAS being controlled. He knew it!  
"Rules and regulations." Kakashi accidentally said out loud in a fierce way but once he was off, he couldn't stop. Naruto's eyes widened as Kakashi shakily stood up. "All it ever was were rules and regulations!" He threw the sword hilt onto the ground. He turned to look at his surprised comrades. He was scowling but he didn't mean it, the memories were just too painful to handle. "Rules... Regulations... Just get you killed." He turned around and tried to calm down. He was never this angry around anyone. "Missions. Comrades. What should be put first?" He looked at Naruto as Naruto answered for him.  
"Comrades of course."  
Kakashi shook his head and looked down. "Yes and what would you be if you failed to save both of your comrades?"  
"Well..."  
"Scum. Naruto, scum." Kakashi picked the sword back up and stared at it. Naruto ran over to his sensei and shook him.  
"Kakashi what's going on!?." He asked carefully.  
"This sword shouldn't be fixed." Kakashi wobbly handed it to Naruto. "Leave it here. It wouldn't do you any good, all it's ever known are to follow rules and regulations while leaving the rest behind..."  
"You... Know who's sword this is?" Naruto asked, glaring at Kakashi for his strange behaviour.  
"Uh... I..." Kakashi's eyes drooped, his mind shutting off. Sakura and Sai ran towards them.  
"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto shouted and ran to catch him. Kakashi's eyes were slits now but he was still looking at Naruto.  
"... Someone's got control over me... You... You need to get away from me..." He said as Naruto held Kakashi up, resting his head on his knee.  
"What?" Sakura said kneeling down beside him.  
"I... It was my sword..." Kakashi rasped. Naruto looked around hopelessly. What's going on!?  
"I guess I'll... See you... Later..." Kakashi's eyes closed and he took a long breath. Naruto and Sakura stared at him in shocked silence for a few moments.  
"W-what?!" Sakura looked at Naruto then at Sai then at Kakashi.  
"Sensei!?" Sakura shouted, using her medical ninjutsu to search for his chakra. Naruto was staring at Kakashi.  
Hecouldn't feel his sensei's chakra anymore.  
It was gone. Out like a light.  
Sakura looked up at Naruto's devastated stare.  
"Na... ruto?" She whispered. Naruto only squeezed his eyes shut and gripped tighter onto Kakashi. When he opened them Sakura's face was streamed with tears.  
Sai knelt down quickly and checked Kakashi's pulse. "He's still breathing." He said carefully. Naruto looked blankly at Sai.  
"He..." Naruto looked uneasy. "Won't be for long."  
Sai looked down. "I'm so sorry." He laid a hand on Kakashi's arm.  
"I... I promised I'd protect my friends... how did he... why did he..." Naruto clenched his teeth and laid Kakashi gently to the ground. He got up and slowly walked away.  
"Naruto!?" Sakura shakily called after him. He ignored her and walked into the forest. Once he had disappeared from view his growl could be heard all around. It was an agonised shout, suggesting that this had happened before. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and sobbed. Sai embraced her into a friendly hug and closed his too.

Naruto leant against a tree, looking at nothing as the tears streamed down his face even though he wasn't blinking.  
"Why... Why does this always happen?... Why... Why..." Naruto tore his headband off. "WHY!?" He shouted. He was supposed to be strong, he'd gone through this before with Jiriya. Yet, he felt the same feeling as when Jiriya died. Though he remembered Iruka's words. He... He had told him to go back to being himself because Jiriya was watching him and he'd hate to see him like this. Was Kakashi doing so as well? Was this really happening? Was... He really dead?  
Suddenly Naruto heard a large boom come from outside the forest. He jumped and sprinted to Sakura and Sai in case something had happened. He spotted a very familiar figure.  
When he got there he screamed with rage.  
"MADAARAAA!" He fired up his Rasengan but he was stopped only by Madara's raised hand. The masked man looked at Kakashi.  
"Dead? What a shame." His voice was bitter and hateful. Naruto growled.  
"Why are you here?! WAS THIS YOUR FAULT!?" He shouted. Madara nodded.  
"Yes. Yes it was." He said casually. Without thinking Naruto's eye's became red and his teeth became sharp. Red chakra started to bubble around him.  
"Why would you... He's done nothing to you... I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto shouted, his voice now deep and rumbling. Sakura jumped up and shook Naruto.  
"No stop, Naruto!" Her tear stained face begged him. In his Fox mode he had no feelings for her and threw her aside. She landed beside Kakashi and Sai helped her up.  
"What's going to happen?!" Sai asked urgently. Sakura burst into sobs again.  
"I don't know!"

Yamato's hand suddenly burned. He clenched his teeth and looked at it. "Your kidding me!" He shook his head and started for the Hokage's building immediately.  
When he reached the office he ran in without knocking. Lady Tsunade's face lit up in surprise then annoyance.  
"Yamato what is it!?" She ordered. He showed her his hand.  
"Naruto's released his Nine Tails chakra again."  
"But I thought Kakashi was..." She trailed off.  
"I think something's gone wrong." He nodded. She rubbed her forehead.  
"Oh Naruto..." She looked to Shizune. "Shizune! Get Guy here immediately."  
Shizune nodded and ran out.  
"Guy?" Yamato looked at Tsuande with a tired expression, he'd just been resting after all.  
"Yes Guy is the only Jounin not on a mission right now. War is breaking out and we have to be ready."  
Soon enough Guy arrived and was filled in quickly. After that Guy and Captain Yamato were sent to find Team 7.

"Doing that wont get you anywhere" Madara looked at Naruto. Naruto growled an inhumane growl and rasped:  
"You KILLED SOMEONE CLOSE TO ME! TELL ME WHY!"  
"I was bored. Well it wasn't really me you see, it was one of my 'comrades'." Madara implied gesturing to the ground.  
"Bored? BORED!? ONCE I KILL YOU I'LL KILL HIM TOO! I'LL KILL EVERYONE THAT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Naruto screamed.  
Just then he heard a shout from behind him. "NARUTO STOP RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

**Naruto! Be strong! Hey guys dont kill me for doing this and dont leave the story just yet, you'll be in for a surprise... ^_^ thanks for the reviews and everything by the way! ALSO, anyone seen the updated manga yet?! OMG ITS SO AWESOMEEEEEE! ^-/ Anyway bye...**


	4. Chapter 4

Sai and Sakura both exclaimed in unison. "Captain Yamato!"  
Yamato didn't turn to look at them and with Guy close at his heels, he performed a wood jutsu that encased Naruto in a wooden prison. The fox Naruto growled angrily. Yamato nodded at Guy and Guy quickly ran up to Naruto's side and stuck one of the paper jutsu's Master Jiriya had supplied before he died, onto Naruto's side.  
Naruto's chakra died down and his features were back to normal. He collapsed to his knees.  
Yamato released the jutsu and turned to look at Madara. "What are you doing here." He hissed.  
Madara laughed. "To see the outcome of my friend's experiment since he wasn't here to see it." He gestured to the lifeless Kakashi. Guy and Yamato had only just noticed Kakashi and widened their eyes in alarm.  
"Kakashi?" Guy sprinted over to his 'rival'. "Kakashi are you awake!? Stay with us!" He could feel himself tearing up because he felt no pulse.  
"Guy?" Yamato looked at Guy urgently. Guy shook his head, his lip trembling. Yamato squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to block any emotions that came his way. He had been part of the ANBU so he knew how to keep them back.  
He looked at Naruto and spotted a few tears fall to the ground. Yamato let out a shaky breath trying to ignore Guy's and Sakura's sobs.  
"Why did you do this? Killing one of the Leaf's strongest ninja... Wasn't declaring war enough?!" He shouted.  
"Thats all you care about is it? that he was one of the Leaf's strongest ninja? And I thought you Leaf people were all emotional idiots." Madara waved him off. Naruto clenched his fists as more tears spilled from his eyes. "YOU... You bastard!"  
"And for your information, Yamato, it was my old friend who did this. But they were killed by Kakashi before they could see their finished experiment."  
"... Who is your 'friend'? a member of the Akatsuki?" Yamato asked stupidly.  
"Well of course not- the Akatsuki are all dead anyway. No this was long, long ago."  
Yamato sighed irritably. "How long ago!?"  
"Well, now that would be telling." Madara tapped his mask. "The scum's not dead yet." He added. "It will take a couple of days, weeks maybe. Thats what my old friend's estimate was anyway. To make the game more interesting I'll tell you the truth..." He looked at Naruto's hunched figure then at Kakashi's lifeless one. "There's a way to stop him from dying."  
Naruto and Sakura immediately looked up at him. "Though someone would have to be sacrificed. One special person, they call 'The Sharingan Monster." Madara said. "If you can kill it- them- over the month then Kakashi might live."  
"What do you mean 'might'!?" Naruto shouted.  
"Well he may only live for a couple more days or maybe even hours. So use your time wisely." And with that Madara twisted away into nothing. Everyone was silent until Naruto's crazed shouts broke it.  
"He thinks this is just a GAME!?" He punched the ground weakly. Yamato ran over to Kakashi.  
"I'm so sorry Kakashi senpai." He looked down and squeezed Kakashi's arm. "I'm so sorry."  
Naruto followed them over and fell to his knee's beside Sakura.  
"W-what are we gonna do?" She asked hoarsely.  
"Out of everyone, why you, Kakashi?" Guy whispered, gritting his teeth. Naruto looked at Guy, then at Sakura then at his own hands.  
"We're gonna save Kakashi sensei." Naruto said.  
"Naruto..." Yamato looked over at Naruto with a sad expression. "We can't find a- maybe- innocent person with the Sharingan and kill them. Or anyone for that matter. Kakashi would have hated that... He's gone, Naruto."  
Naruto clenched his fists and shouted, "Stop talking like he 'was' and he 'would've'! Kakashi sensei is still alive and we have a chance to save him. There's no way I'm going to let him die like this!"  
"Naruto..." Sakura said. Guy looked up and wiped his cheeks.  
"I'm sorry Yamato but I can't leave Kakashi behind like this. Not when he can still survive."  
Yamato stared at Kakashi. He had known Kakashi for many years and had- and still did- admired him for his amazing abilities superior to everyone else. He had looked to him as a role model when he was younger and now he was staring at him, dead on the floor. Killed by some experiment planted on him by Madara's comrades. No it wasn't the right way for him to die. Now, his best friend/rival and his students refused to let him die when there was still a chance to revive him. How could Yamato refuse?

Sakura closed her eyes. The only person that had the Sharingan that was left was... No there was Itachi... _Wait was there?_... But still. Who was this Sharingan Monster? The pain of the death of her sensei and how it was so quick made her want to puke. He was so cold, and he'd stopped breathing. Naruto was obviously blinded by the obvious but refused to accept it, if Master Jiriya had died like this he would've made sure he had saved him. Sakura started to remember the first time Team 7 met, the bell test, Sasuke, Naruto, her sensei, and most of all, how they all formed a perfect team. Unsperable is what she thought they were. Looks like she was wrong. She'd already lost 2.  
She hated it when Naruto acted like this, he was so quiet, staring at nothing, refusing the obvious. She clenched her fists and punched the ground.  
"Naruto. Kakashi Sensei is dead. We can't do anything about it! Team 7 is only you and me now!" She got up and strode away, her tears shimmering like diamonds. Yamato sighed.  
"... I'll go after her. Guy..." He looked at Guy and stopped himself. "Never mind."  
When Yamato left only Guy's sniffs could be heard. Naruto let his tears escape, forgetting the Shinobi rules and stared blankly at Kakashi. Memories flooded his mind. Kakashi was one of the first people who took notice of him and his skills. He was his teacher. Naruto used to think about how even WHEN he did become Hokage he'd never stop calling him 'sensei'. It had turned into a habit. Same with the other sensei's. He wanted EVERYONE to see him become Hokage. Everyone he ever loved and cared about... But already, a couple were gone.  
Naruto grit his teeth and felt someone touch his shoulder. When he looked round there was no one there. Though, there was a leaf on his shoulder. He picked it off and saw the 3 marks of the Sharingan on it. He looked to Kakashi then at Guy then back at the leaf.  
_Was this you...? Kakashi sensei?_

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune sprinted through the Hokage office doors. Tsunade shot up and looked at Shizune.  
"What!? What's wrong!?" Tsunade shouted. Shizune looked down but continued her sentence.  
"Kakashi Hatake is dead..."  
There was a horrible silence.  
Tsunade clenched her fists and growled. She turned around and punched the window behind her. Of course, it shattered to pieces.  
"How could this...? This is just like when Pain..." She squeezed her eyes shut and wiped away a single tear just like she'd done when Pain attacked the town and killed Kakashi once before.  
"I don't have all the information yet... But apparently a jutsu had been planted on him for when he killed one of Madara's 'comrades.' It must've been activated while Team Kakashi were out on their latest mission." Shizune put her little pet pig down. "Naruto and Sakura are back... If you want to speak to them..."  
Tsunade looked firmly at her assistant. "Yeah. Thanks Shizune."  
"... They should be in room 346 of the Hospital ward." Shizune bowed and left the room.

Lady Tsunade made her way over to room 346. She didn't want to see Sakura and Naruto when this had just happened but she'd figured she would have to. She too, felt upset and hoped Naruto wouldn't go on a rampage.  
When she opened the door the room was silent. Most of the sensei's were in the room, Yamato was there also. Naruto, Sai and Sakura were sat on chairs beside a bed. Tsunade could see Kakashi's figure covered by the crisp white hospital blankets, the only thing she could see of him was a wisp of silver hair sticking over the top.  
She looked to Naruto and Sakura who were stony faced. Sakura looked to Lady Tsunade.  
"Oh... Lady Tsunade." She stood in a lifeless way that made Tsunade sigh. Naruto glanced at her but did not make a move. Sai stood as well, bowing loyally.  
"I'm sorry to put you through this but I need you 3 to come outside for a moment." She gestured to the door. With a glance at their sensei Sakura and Sai made their way out. Naruto just stared blankly at her.  
"Naruto!" She said, pointing to the door. He looked at Kakashi then back at Tsunade. Iruka walked over to him carefully.  
"Naruto! Listen to the Hokage!" He didn't want to talk sternly at this of all times but Naruto wasn't going to move unless he was stern.  
Suddenly Naruto stormed out. Tsunade sighed. "Thank you, Iruka... I'm sorry about this as well but, Guy and Yamato can you come to my when you have the time today?"  
Yamato nodded and Guy nodded slightly. _Why has it hit them this hard_. She thought._ I'd expected them to be like this but there's something not right. There's more to it, there has to be._

* * *

**Sorry if this wasn't really a surprise, but I wasn't expectin' everyone to be all like woahhhh 0.o But thanks for your support so far! OH and PLOT TWIST! I'm kidding on that isn't really the actual big plot twist, :D heheh. By the way, they didnt just magically teleport back to Konoha, the scene in the hospital is a couple days later. **


	5. Chapter 5

Previously...  
Lady Tsunade made her way over to room 346. She didn't want to see Sakura and Naruto when this had just happened but she'd figured she would have to. She too, felt upset and hoped Naruto wouldn't go on a rampage.  
When she opened the door the room was silent. Most of the sensei's were in the room, Yamato was there also. Naruto, Sai and Sakura were sat on chairs beside a bed. Tsunade could see Kakashi's figure covered by the crisp white hospital blankets, the only thing she could see of him was a wisp of silver hair sticking over the top.  
She looked to Naruto and Sakura who were stony faced. Sakura looked to Lady Tsunade.  
"Oh... Lady Tsunade." She stood in a lifeless way that made Tsunade sigh. Naruto glanced at her but did not make a move. Sai stood as well, bowing loyally.  
"I'm sorry to put you through this but I need you 3 to come outside for a moment." She gestured to the door. With a glance at their sensei Sakura and Sai made their way out. Naruto just stared blankly at her.  
"Naruto!" She said, pointing to the door. He looked at Kakashi then back at Tsunade. Iruka walked over to him carefully.  
"Naruto! Listen to the Hokage!" He didn't want to talk sternly at this of all times but Naruto wasn't going to move unless he was stern.  
Suddenly Naruto stormed out. Tsunade sighed. "Thank you, Iruka... I'm sorry about this as well but, Guy and Yamato can you come to my when you have the time today?"  
Yamato nodded and Guy nodded slightly. _Why has it hit them this hard. She thought. I'd expected them to be like this but there's something not right. There's more to it, there has to be._

! ! !

Naruto and the others were all sat on chairs in the corridor. Tsunade gave a shaky sigh.  
"I'm sorry." She crouched down to look at Naruto in the eyes. They were lifeless, they had no spark anymore. This is gonna be tough, she thought. "I didn't want to lose him either but... Naruto. All of you in fact. You've all had losses in the past. I'm sure Kakashi wouldn't have wanted you to be like this if he died. After you've said your goodbye's, go home. Team Kakashi will be out of business for a couple days. To let you recover."  
Sakura nodded and Naruto shook his head. "But... He's-" he stopped himself. "He... I..." Naruto stood up and ran away.  
"Naruto?" Sakura started after him but felt Tsunade's firm grip on her arm.  
"Leave him. Sakura." She nodded and let go of her. Tsunade walked back into the hospital room and asked everyone to leave. She said something to herself once everyone was gone. She sighed. "Kakashi. The man that died twice."

Naruto walked idly down Konoha's streets. All he could think of was Sakura's crying face, his sensei's last words, Madara... Everything blasted at him like a tonne of bricks.  
This wasn't the way Kakashi was supposed to die, it's not what he wanted. Maybe if Naruto had even been with Jiriya when he died, he would had felt the pain he felt now. Different to the pain he felt when Jiriya died but by no means any worse.  
It's because he had seen him die, he'd died in his arms in fact. It's because it was all so sudden. It was because Sakura was sobbing. It was because of Madara.  
He walked down the road as he did when Jiriya had died. The wind blew gently through his hair, making it swish and wisp. Suddenly he spotted Choiji bounce up to him with all his friends following behind him.  
"Naruto you are back so quick!" He heard Lee's voice. He looked up to see Lee's grinning face falter as he saw Naruto's own.  
"... What's wrong?" Shikamaru walked forward.  
"Nothing." Naruto stuck his hands in his pockets and passed them all. The village seemed silent at that moment. The setting sun cast an orange glow over them all, except Naruto was walking away from it.  
Shikamaru turned to the others. "Something's up with Naruto again... Even though this is such a drag, I'm gonna go and ask the Hokage what's going on. You guys stay here and I'll tell you after."  
They all nodded and went out to eat dinner together, waiting for Shikimaru's return.

"What!?" Shikimaru exclaimed once the Hokage told him what had happened. "... Again...? It must've hit Naruto hard."  
Then suddenly there was a knock at the door. Yamato walked in. Lady Tsunade smiled faintly.  
"Thanks for coming... Where's Guy?"  
"I... Didn't want to..." Yamato looked down.  
"It's aright, I understand." Tsunade sighed. "I need you to tell me everything that happened when you got to Naruto."  
Yamato nodded and proceeded to tell Lady Tsunade everything. After she'd heard it she banged her table and sent it flying across the room.  
"I can't believe it!" Lady Tsuande growled. A shocked Shikimaru looked to Yamato.  
"...Captain Yamato, what did... Naruto react like?" He asked. Yamato's eyes widened. Why would he ask such a question? He should know what it's like.  
"Well... As I said, he was in such a rage his Nine Tails consumed him. When we simmered him down, he was... There were some tears involved, if that's what your asking." Yamato replied, sighing.  
Shikimaru cursed to himself. "What a drag. I have to go see him. He's definitely gonna go after this 'Sharingan Monster' whatever he or it is." With a bow Shikimaru ran out of the Hokage's office and left.

! ! !

Where am I? What happened? Am I... Dead? Kakashi found himself lying on a clear white floor with clear white walls and no doors.  
"Kakashi." Kakashi looked around to find the voice. No one was in there with him.  
"Kakashi the man that died twice." It was... Lady Tsunade!? But she wasn't in the room.  
"Lady Tsunade!?" Kakashi shouted, but his shouts echoed through an empty space. ... Wait, the man that died twice?  
He was alone. But his question was, was he dead? And what was happening...  
He ran to a wall and punched it in rage, it immediately caved in. Kakashi was taken aback by how frail it was but looked in the hoke he had made anyway.  
He could see people.. This hole was about twice the size of Kakashi and the width of 4 Choji's. He could see someone through it.  
It was Naruto. He was holding Kakashi, his head on his knee. Naruto gently put him down and walked away. Sakura called for him but he ignored her. Then a boom resounded through the room and Madara appeared. Next it cut to Naruto turning into nine tails mode, Kakashi shouted for Naruto but he couldn't hear him. At that moment a wood jutsu incased Naruto and Guy stuck a sealing jutsu into Naruto. When Naruto had calmed down he collapsed to his knees and started... Crying.  
For him? Kakashi clenched his fists as he saw Guy and Sakura, even Naruto all sobbing for him. Sai and Yamato kept a calm face because they were part of the ANBU once and could control their emotions.  
"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted. Then he overheard Madara, he spoke about how they could save Kakashi from death if they could kill 'the Sharingan monster'.  
Kakashi looked at Naruto urgently. "Naruto! Don't do it... Don't risk... Your life to save mine..." Kakashi realised Naruto couldn't hear him and snapped into reality. It switched to Naruto and Guy, kneeling beside the lifeless Kakashi and Sakura storming off. Naruto cried then. Just a little but it was enough to start Kakashi off in a rage.  
"NARUTO!" He shouted banging the side of the wall. He accidentally tripped and fell into the hole and fell through a tunnel of darkness until he landed on the ground of a forest. When he turned around he saw Naruto and Guy crying over his own corpse. He was there? He saw himself, cold and dead lying in front of them and realised he still couldn't talk to them.  
He looked to his hand to see a leaf. It had the 3 marks of the Sharingan on it. He stood up and breathed slowly. He went up behind Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder then put the leaf there. Naruto flinched then turned around. Kakashi started back in surprise.  
"Naruto?" Kakashi asked, as Naruto was either looking at him or straight through him. Naruto picked off the leaf and his eyes widened. He looked at Kakashi's corpse then at the sky. Then everything went black for Kakashi. Again.

* * *

**I wasn't planning to put the last paragraph on this chapter but I felt like if I took it out it would be too short! ;_; Sorry but I'll try update more often... Maybe if I got more ****_encouragement_**** ahem... then I would! I'm kidding lolz. :D Also, anyone see the newest update of Naruto!? WOO! It's awesome! :D But yeah, please enjoy this crappy story ^_^ The exclamation marks are to seperate each slot from the story, I wanted to use the stars or a dash but I tried both and they don't bloody work! Also I dont know when the next chap'll be out. **


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto sat on his bed looking idly out of the window. He could save his sensei... But he needed to do it without getting caught. Sakura and Guy seemed up for it. But should he? Would Kakashi want this?  
"Kakashi if you can hear me... Which you probably can't... I'm being stupid. But if you can, should I go and kill the monster? I know you'd probably say no. But... I failed in protecting my friends again... I want to bring you back Kakashi sensei. I couldn't save Pervy Sage... But you know that if I had an opportunity like this when he died I would've taken it. I can save you. If you can hear me... Just give me a sign. Like you did before... If that was you..." Naruto sighed and tucked himself into a ball. He'd decided but would he make it in time?  
Naruto started to repack his bag that he had taken on the mission. When he opened it he gasped. "Kakashi sensei's headband!? He'd lost it though... It must've been me that had accidentally packed it away..." Naruto looked at it carefully. Is this another sign?  
He stuck it back in the backpack and finished packing. Once he was done he swung it over his shoulder and walked slowly to the door.  
Before Naruto could open it though, Shikamaru burst through.  
"Woah! Shikamaru!" Naruto stepped back. With his new found confidence, he'd bring his sensei back. No one would get in his way.  
"Naruto don't do it!" He shouted.  
"Do what?" Naruto asked, shocked.  
"I... Heard about Kakashi sensei." Shikamaru looked down.  
Naruto said nothing.  
"I won't let you go." Shikamaru frowned.  
"Why not!?"  
"Lady Hokage's orders." Shikamaru looked away.  
"As if that's gonna stop me." Naruto pushed past Shikamaru but was suddenly stopped.  
"Naruto... Kakashi sensei was a great guy and an amazing shinobi but he's gone! Accept it! I've accepted that Azuma's gone..." Shikamaru said harshly. Naruto growled angrily and opened his back pack. He took out Kakashi's headband and dropped the back pack to the floor. He turned back to Shikamaru.  
"Shikamaru!" He shouted, grabbing his collar viciously. "He's not dead! Not yet! I WILL save Kakashi sensei! ALONE IF I HAVE TO! I will do it! I vowed I'd protect my friends and I'll save him! I will!" Naruto took off his own headband and dropped it on top of his backpack. Shikamaru was taken aback by Naruto's outburst.  
"I'll save my sensei... Wouldn't you have wanted this chance Shikamaru? Wouldn't you have taken it? I've lost enough people in my life... I can't bear to lose another one... Not like this." Naruto took Kakashi's headband and tied it in the place where his normal headband usually is. "One of the lessons Kakashi Sensei taught us- in fact in our first lesson- he taught us something more valuable than any jutsu. He told us, yes, if you don't follow the Shinobi rules then your considered to be scum, but people who abandon their friends... Are worse than scum." Naruto turned his back to Shikamaru. "I'm following his lessons. I'm saving my sensei." And with that he shot off.  
Shikamaru made no attempt to follow him, he just stood watching in surprise.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura's voice appeared behind him.  
"Oh Sakura." He turned around to face a miserable expression.  
"I know that your right." She said to his surprise.  
"What?" Shikamaru's eyes widened.  
"This... Sharingan monster... You know who it could be... Don't you?" She looked down.  
"... Sasuke." Shikamaru said.  
"Naruto, wouldn't kill Sasuke. And even if it wasn't Sasuke he might not be strong enough to fight on his own. Also... Kakashi could die at any second. There's..." A tear ran down her cheek. "No point."

Naruto ran through the village to look for Guy.  
"Bushier brow sensei!?" He called until he spotted him talking to Lee. Lee saw Naruto and waved. Naruto attempted a smile and Lee's grin faltered again.  
"Naruto. You have been gone for ages now. You had me worried!" He slapped him heartily on the shoulder. He looked down. "I am... S-"  
"Lee." Naruto looked at him. "It's okay he's not dead yet."  
Lee's eyes widened and he looked to his sensei, who wasn't acting himself.  
"Well I guess you know now." Guy sighed and proceeded to explain. "Lee, a couple of days ago we arrived to find Kakashi dead... But we were told if we killed the one they called the 'Sharingan monster' then Kakashi would live..."  
"That's what I came to ask you about!" Naruto grinned hopefully. Guy's expression demolished his grin.  
"There's no way we can save him. I'm sorry it was the Lady Hokage's orders... He was so young..." Guy trailed off, going on about youth again.  
"Y-... Your not coming!?" Naruto looked devastated. "But... Kakashi sensei's your friend! You know fine well that Kakashi would have gone with Lee to save you!" He broke into shouts. Lee looked at his sensei.  
"I will go with you Naruto!" Lee smiled. Naruto grinned.  
"You will? Thanks Lee!" They high-fived but Guy grabbed one of Lee's shoulders.  
"Lee!" He exclaimed. Lee looked down. Naruto scowled at Guy.  
"How could you do this to Kakashi!? Do you not know his teachings!?" Naruto could feel tears prick his eyes. "A shinobi that disobeys the rules are considered scum. But people who abandon their friends... Are worse than scum!" He clenched his fists. Guy's eyes widened at the words he'd heard so many times.  
"You want to be known as scum? Fine by me! But I'm going!" Naruto sprinted off.  
"Naruto!" Lee shouted making a move to go after him but was stopped by Guy. "Leave him."  
Suddenly he felt a tap on his head, when he looked up a single leaf fell onto his face. He grabbed it and looked at it. There were numbers on it. '60-61'.  
"What's that Guy sensei?" Lee asked.  
"I don't know..." Though something sparked his memory a little... It looked like...  
The number of wins that Guy had and the number of wins Kakashi had. Kakashi had died the winner.  
He looked up hoping to see Kakashi sitting in a tree reading his book. But no... Just a bird. He looked back down at the leaf.  
"Kakashi?" He said to himself.  
"Huh?" Lee looked his sensei up and down.  
"Nothing... Lets get back to your training." He grinned but Lee could tell it was fake.  
"Kakashi sensei was your friend. It's okay, I don't need training today. Go home Guy sensei." He smiled and walked away. Guy watched his student go. Oh, how Lee had grown!  
His heart hurt at the thought of Kakashi not being there, to see his own students grow up or to be there to win against Guy in his battles once again. He closed his eyes shut and tried to stop the tears from spilling out. Too late...  
He clenched the leaf in his hand. "Kakashi. You were always ahead of me, always more powerful than me. You were my goal... As Sasuke is Naruto's...  
I used to train so that I could beat you... But I never could and still can't... Your a great shinobi... One of the best." He sniffed and wipe his eyes. "If this was you..." He gestured the leaf to the night sky. "Are you telling me not to go because your in peace? If so then... I must do the opposite of what my rival tells me... I still need to win against you, after all!"

* * *

**Yes they like to talk to themselves, I do as well... ahem... Anyway IMSOSORRYFORTHISSHORTANDPOINTLESSCHAPTERNOTTOMENTI ONITSDEPRESSING but more awesome chapters will come soon, like when Naruto is all : "I'll save you Kaka sensei! That's how they say his name in the original, it hurts.**

**Also crap, I just realised how much this relates to The Will Of Fire but I swear I'm not copying! Like seriously, I'm not ;_; I mean we all know Shikimaru's like that! And Naruto always with the cheesy, drawn out speeches. *facepalm*. Here's a preview of the next chapter;**

Naruto sprinted to find Sakura. She would definitely come, right?  
"Sakura!?" He shouted. The sky was getting darker by the minute. The sun had already set. "Saakkkuuurraaa!" He suddenly ran into someone with ginormous...  
"Granny Tsunade!?" He looked up and saw her scowling fiercely at him. He cowered, she was worse than Sakura!  
"And what do you think your doing!?" She rumbled. Naruto smiled innocently.  
"Well you see... I was just lookin' for Sakura... Cause you know we were going on this date and ya know..." He trailed off as he realised she wasn't buying it. To his surprise she put a hand on his shoulder and said;  
"I know that your upset and want revenge. This is exactly what happened when Jiriya died but-"  
The mention of Jiriya made Naruto bubble with anger.  
"No! No it's not!" He looked down and said quietly at first. "I couldn't save Pervy Sage... but when he died he helped us win the battle... He died like a ninja should. But... I can still save Kakashi sensei. He didn't even die honourably. He acted strange and collapsed, from a timed jutsu probably put on him by one of the old Akatsuki! I CAN save him!"  
Naruto took a step back. "Alone if I have to!" He took off and she planned to follow him when she felt a tap on the back of her head.  
She turned to look around angrily but all that happened was that a leaf fell into her hand. She looked round herself incase there was someone there hiding from her but she sensed no presence.  
She looked down at the leaf to see a pattern. It was the seal the Fourth Hokage had put on Naruto to keep the Nine Tails in check. She then saw one sign of the Sharingan beside it.  
She studied it for a moment before she understood what it meant.  
"... Kakashi...?" She looked up in front of her. "... How did you..." She frowned. "What are you planning?" She backed off and put the leaf in her pocket.

**Meh, I'll try and update faster. If you guys want me to that is because I can probably do it this week. Please review and shiz! Ok byeeeeee...**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto sprinted to find Sakura. She would definitely come, right?  
"Sakura!?" He shouted. The sky was getting darker by the minute. The sun had already set. "Saakkkuuurraaa!" He suddenly ran into someone with ginormous...  
"Granny Tsunade!?" He looked up and saw her scowling fiercely at him. He cowered, she was worse than Sakura!  
"And what do you think your doing!?" She rumbled. Naruto smiled innocently.  
"Well you see... I was just lookin' for Sakura... Cause you know we were going on this date and ya know..." He trailed off as he realised she wasn't buying it. To his surprise she put a hand on his shoulder and said;  
"I know that your upset and want revenge. This is exactly what happened when Jiriya died but-"  
The mention of Jiriya made Naruto bubble with anger.  
"No! No it's not!" He looked down and said quietly at first. "I couldn't save Pervy Sage... but when he died he helped us win the battle... He died like a ninja should. But... I can still save Kakashi sensei. He didn't even die honourably. He acted strange and collapsed, from a timed jutsu probably put on him by one of the old Akatsuki! I CAN save him!"  
Naruto took a step back. "Alone if I have to!" He took off and she planned to follow him when she felt a tap on the back of her head.  
She turned to look around angrily but all that happened was that a leaf fell into her hand. She looked round herself incase there was someone there hiding from her but she sensed no presence.  
She looked down at the leaf to see a pattern. It was the seal the Fourth Hokage had put on Naruto to keep the Nine Tails in check. She then saw one sign of the Sharingan beside it.  
She studied it for a moment before she understood what it meant.  
"... Kakashi...?" She looked up in front of her. "... How did you..." She frowned. "What are you planning?" She backed off and put the leaf in her pocket.

! ! !

Kakashi woke up in the same white room.  
"Ugh... Ack... What happened?" He looked up and realise where he was. He winced at his memories and got up slowly. He saw the hole in the wall still there so he walked over to it and saw familiar tree's poking out. Konoha. He sighed.  
"... What? Guy?" His eyes widened as he saw his black haired, over emotional and stupid best friend. He was crying of course, but after he told his student Lee to go.  
Kakashi sighed and decide he'd try and communicate with his friends like he had done with Naruto and try and get them to stop looking for him. They'd only get themselves hurt!  
Sending messages from him would signify that he was watching them and that they could live in peace.  
His connection to Guy would be his battles and he immediately thought of them. He chuckled quietly at them and suddenly felt something move in his hand. He jerked his hand opened an saw a leaf there. Again.  
"Ironic..." Kakashi said, as it WAS ironic that as a shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, he would use leaves to communicate with people on earth.  
The numbers inscribed on the leaf were his and Guy's final scores. Kakashi was in the lead of course. Kakashi almost smiled and decided to just jump through the wall.  
When he opened his eyes he was perched on a tree branch above Guy. He looked down.  
He was close enough to tap him on the head if he really reached. So he did and as he did he let the leaf drift down onto his face. Guy looked at the Leaf confused for a second. Then he realised what it meant and Guy started to talk to him. Looking up to the sky.  
Kakashi smiled at his words but didn't catch the last ones as he travelled back. Back to that white room.

! ! !

"Why won't anybody listen to me!?" Naruto growled to himself. "What's wrong with them!?" He reached the village gates and realised he'd have to get past the guards first.  
They were both sat in their usual place. Naruto walked calmly ahead.  
"Naruto?" He heard one of them say. "Why are you out so late at night?"  
Naruto stopped and looked at them. They don't know?  
Naruto grinned his usual grin and said nervously, "Oh... Heh heh... About that..." Then he ran for it. The two shinobi guards shot up and tried to chase him but were stopped.  
Naruto had noticed that they'd stopped chasing him and looked over his shoulder.  
He saw a green figure with a shiny black bowl-cut hair style, he had two shinobi out-cold at his feet. Wait is that...?  
"LEE!" Naruto grinned.  
"Naruto. I could not just leave you to go all by yourself." He carried the sleeping guards back to their chairs. Then he rushed over to Naruto and smiled.  
"I'm breaking the rules..." Lee said. "But I will help you get your sensei back like you would help me get mine. And if we do it we might not even get in trouble."  
Naruto nodded and they headed off down the path together. At least he'd have company.  
As they were running Naruto turned to Lee.  
"So why didn't, Sakura come?" Naruto asked through pants.  
"I... Do not know." He looked down.  
Once they were definitely out of sight, Naruto stopped and looked at Lee.  
"Lee. Why didn't Sakura come?" He repeated firmly. Lee looked down.  
"She... I over heard her talking to Shikimaru after you'd left. She said that she thought there was no hope..." He said nervously. Naruto clenched his fists.  
"I..." He started but decided against it. "Lee, let's go a little farther then camp for the night, ok?"  
Lee nodded and grinned. "Of course!" He said, always over-enthusiastic.

*** A couple days later***  
"They're over there." Naruto heard Lee's voice whisper beside him. They had known there were enemy ninja's following them for quite a while. They were only a quarter- maybe even less than that- of the way to the border of The Land Of Fire. Naruto had no idea where he was supposed to be going.  
Naruto and Lee hid behind a oversized rock to spy on the enemy's camp. Convenient that they camped there and at that time as well.  
Naruto narrowed his eyes. Too convenient. He heard a rumble in the distance and before he realised it he shouted;  
"Bushy brows! Duck!" They both ducked behind the rock in time to see and feel a fireball fly over there heads. But... Usually only Uchiha's have the fire jutsu technique. Unless you were Kakashi of course, who also had the Sharingan but wasn't an Uchiha.  
Naruto immediately jumped up in hope but all he faced was another fireball.  
Lee watched in terror as it engulfed his friend.  
"NARUTOOOOO!" He screamed, tears pricking his eyes. His friend was but a pile of ashes. He shouted and screamed and cried. Lee stood and took off.  
Running through the forest until he heard something.  
"Hey is that you? Guy you idiot!" He heard... Kakashi's voice. But it was a little higher than before. He turned eyes gleaming with hope and there he saw him. It was Kakashi!

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Lee cried and ran over to him in floods of tears. He collapsed at Kakashi's feet. "I'm sorry I was too late! Too late to save Naruto..."  
"Um..." Kakashi took a step back and took out a kunai. "How do you know my name?!" He turned defensive.  
"It's me! Rock Lee!" Lee exclaimed, standing up and taking a good look at Kakashi. Was there something different?  
"Oh... Your a leaf ninja." Kakashi relaxed a little when he spotted the headband. "I've never seen you before. Sorry, you looked a lot like Guy from behind." He turned to take off then stopped. "Wait... Why did you call me sensei? And... Who's Naruto? Isn't that an ingredient for ramen?"  
Rock Lee gaped at Kakashi. This wasn't the Kakashi he knew at all. This Kakashi was 16 years old.  
"I... Um... How...?" Lee stammered.  
"... How what?" Kakashi narrowed his only showing eye.  
"You... I'm sorry Kakashi-senpai. I thought you were... Someone else. Naruto was a friend of mine..." Lee acted as well as he could though it didn't help as the memory of Naruto being killed so easily came flooding back.  
"You... Lost your friend?" Kakashi looked down. Lee looked up in surprise, he nodded and swallowed his sadness.  
Kakashi appeared at his side in lightning speed. Lee blinked when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
He looked behind him to see Kakashi, his height and looking sorry.  
"I know how you feel." He nodded friendlily. "Don't dwell on it, my friend." He took his hand off his shoulder. "I'm sorry but I have to go and complete my mission." And with that he disappeared.  
Lee fell to his knee's in disbelief. Kakashi's 16 again, Naruto's dead? He buried his head in his hands. What's happening? What on earth is happening?

* * *

**OMG EVERYTHING'S HAPPENING SO FAST! :O (I'm kidding) So basically I decided that since I write all these stories on my iPod (there are gonna be a lot of typo's) that I'd just write ahead and stop being so slow. So I've written most of the story and I'm nearly finsihed actually XD But I'll still upload like this so I can annoy you awesome people who review and follow my story! I'll reply to you guys soon enough but you're awesome, m'kay? ^_/**


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura sat in her bedroom staring out at the sky. The past few days had been miserable, lonely and depressing. Naruto was gone. Lee was gone. Kakashi was dead. Sasuke was gone. She wanted to scream and pull her hair out but she didn't.  
She had wanted to help Naruto on his quest but the leaf ninja had said Lee and Naruto had just randomly disappeared in front of their very eyes, while running from the Leaf Village.  
They had scoured the whole land and still were, looking for them. Guy was in a horrible state. Sakura was sure she was going to suffer from depression soon enough.  
Tears just... Came out of her eyes now. Anytime they wanted. They just trickled out. Sometimes she didn't even know that it was happening. Everyone presumed Naruto and Lee to be dead. She didn't believe it though, there was no way Naruto and Lee would die that easily. Especially not Naruto, his power and will was stronger than anyone she knew. That's why she decided to go and try to find them.  
On her own if she had to.  
Sakura had all her bags packed and was taking one more look at the blue sky from her bedroom window.  
She walked down the stairs, past the picture of her parents and her. Glancing at it, she wiped a stray tear from her cheek and set off.  
She walked innocently but miserably down the streets.  
"Hello Sakura!" She heard Sai behind her.  
"Hi Sai." She said as happily as she could.  
"I know where your going." He said. Her eyes widened.  
"W- what?" She looked around.  
"Your going to go find-"  
"SHH!" She hushed him and grabbed his arm.  
"Looks like your coming with me now."  
"Wha-" Sai objected.  
"No buts just go and pack quickly. Meet me at the village gates as soon as possible!" She shoved him off and he decided to obey. Oh, what a life he led!

"Naruto?"  
Breath in.  
Breath out.  
Is that how your alive?  
"Naruto!"  
Cough.  
Breath out.  
Breath in.  
Who is Naruto?  
"NARUTO!?"  
Blink.  
Breath in.  
Breath out.  
Wait.. Is that my name?  
Wow, that white light is blinding. Oh wait it's the ceiling.  
"GET OUT!"  
Do I know that voice?  
Breath in.  
Breath out.  
"Oh, you idiot."  
Someone is... Holding me.  
No carrying me.  
I cant see them properly.  
Breath in.  
Breath out.  
Where are they taking me?  
They're going to throw me through a hole in the wall.  
I try to squirm but it's no use.  
"I'll see ya."  
Darkness.

"Shame. I thought you were dead." A deep booming voice rumbled in Naruto's head. The fox.  
"If I die, You die too!" Naruto got up shakily. He faced the nine tails behind its bars. It growled.  
"Wake up already, idiot." And then Naruto snapped out of his dream-like world and back to reality.

He was lying on the cold grass. He sat up and looked around.  
"Oh! Your up!" He heard a chirpy voice beside him. He turned his head to see a girl about his age, with pretty brown eyes and purple makeup on her cheeks.  
"Oh..." He trailed off. Didn't he just die...?  
"Don't make any sudden movements okay, I'm a medical ninja. She tapped her headband.  
"Your from the Leaf!?" Naruto said. She nodded.  
"I saw your headband as well. You must be new. You shouldn't be out here, it's a war zone!" She smiled sadly. "You were burned badly but I got rid of most of the burns. Only your arm is still burned. I'm sorry... I need to save my chakra. You know, with this war thats going on and everything." She smiled sweetly.  
He blinked at her. What was she rambling about!? When Naruto didn't answer she outstretched her hand.  
"I'm Rin, by the way." She smiled again. He shook her hand slowly. "You are?"  
"Naruto." He said, in a dazed state.  
"Isn't that something you put in ramen?" She giggled and he pouted.  
"Ramen is the best food ever." He crossed his arms only to hurt his burned one. He winced and she took his arm gently away and started to bandage it.  
"Maybe so." She shook her head.  
"Rin?" Naruto heard a familiar voice from behind the tree's. Naruto looked around urgently.  
Kakashi emerged from the shadows.  
Kakashi's eyes met with Naruto's. Kakashi looked at Naruto's arm then at Rin.  
"So what happened here?" He asked. Naruto smiled and relaxed. God, it was that easy! Naruto almost wanted to cry with joy!  
"Oh thank god Kakashi sensei!" Naruto grinned shooting up despite his arm, towards Kakashi.  
"Hey! I wasn't done with your arm yet!" Rin said.  
"Oh and by the way, who is she?" Naruto whispered to Kakashi.  
Kakashi took a step back. "... Naruto?" He asked, almost cautiously.  
Naruto frowned with confusion. "Yeah?"  
Rin stood up. "You know him?"  
"Well, of course he does he's my-" Naruto started but was interrupted.  
"No. I don't." Kakashi took another step back and put a protective hand in front of Rin.  
"... Huh?" Naruto blinked.

* * *

**Lol I don't even like Sakura but she's such a badass in the latest manga update and I don't want it to be true . Oh wellz anyway some of you have probably been like wtf Naruto's dead? Am not reading this shit anymore! But you may have guessed whats going on, if not well... wait and find out! ^_^ Thanks for tha reviews btw, cant thank ya enough! :D  
Response to random guest, Nope sorry it's not NaruSaru.. I don't really write slash fics... :3**


	9. Chapter 9

"That's the second person that's called me sensei today. Both ninja's from the Hidden Leaf that I'd never seen before." Kakashi said to Rin. "The other said he's lost you." He turned to Naruto.

"...The other?" Naruto said, not really grasping the situation.

"His name was Lee or something... He was crying. Shinobi don't cry." He frowned. Naruto frowned as well.

"What!?" He exclaimed.

"Your friend was acting _stupid_! He cried! He broke the rules!" Kakashi exploded. Naruto growled.

"I don't know what's wrong with you but your acting really creepily! And what d'you mean against the rules!?"

"Boys. C'mon now." Rin said nervously behind them. She looked at jerk-Kakashi. "Kakashi why are you talking like that?"

Kakashi swallowed and snapped out of it.

"Oh.. Yeah... Sorry..." He walked past Rin to the stream behind them. Naruto blinked. _Wait a minute... The height of Kakashi... The pitch of his voice... His attitude... That wasn't the Kakashi he knew! This Kakashi was 16! And this girl... Must be his comrade!_

"I can't believe it..." Naruto said out loud. Rin looked apologetic.

Naruto breathed in and out, trying to tell himself this was just a dream.

"I'm sorry. He bursts out like that a lot." She said glancing back at him with sad eyes.

Naruto blinked. "It's okay... I was being a jerk."

And with lightning speed Kakashi appeared back in front of him. Naruto jumped in surprise.

"Sorry." Kakashi held out his hand. Naruto shook it and nodded. Kakashi just looked away. Rin sighed.

"Kakashi why don't you show Naruto where his friend is?" She implied. Kakashi looked at her then at the ground.

"No thanks." He said. "Not with him." He pointed at Naruto. Naruto glared at him.

"What's wrong with me?" Naruto said.

"Your annoying."

Naruto stopped.

There was a silence. All they could hear was the unsteady wind blowing...

That wasmso much like... Sasuke...

Suddenly the Kakashi in front of him turned into a black haired Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto was to stunned to speak. He shouted and tried to grab Sasuke but he fell back into the river.

Rin had grown pink hair and lost her makeup.

"_Sakura_!?" Naruto turned to Rin/Sakura. Then his world reeled before him.

He shouted with rage until it stopped and he was in empty space. All there was, was him... And Madara.

"Funny wasn't it?" Madara's deep voice resounded across the 'room'.

Naruto growled. "It was all an illusion!?"

"Yes, simple genjutsu." Madara nodded. "Your friend is under it too. Ever since you left the village you've been under my jutsu. You almost died in fact, but someone saved you."

"Yeah... A girl called Rin-"

"Rin was not the one who saved you. She was but an illusion." Madara bit off Naruto's words.

"Well who did then!?" Naruto shouted.

"If you want to save Kakashi then head North. The place your looking for is near Mount Myōboku. Once your there turn East and keep going until you reach an assortment of caves. All you have to do is search in every single one of the caves." Madara ignored Naruto's question. "That should be all." And with that he disappeared.

Naruto was back at the stream. Alone.

He fell to his knee's. He wanted to scream with rage but resorted to punching the ground. A few times.

After he let his rage out, he splashed his face with the cool waters of the stream and set off to find Lee.

! ! !

Sai plodded unwillingly to the gates. Sakura saw him and waved innocently.

"Sai! Ready for our mission?" She smiled. He faltered. Mission? Since when were they going on a mission? Oh wait... Was he supposed to lie?

He smiled nervously as looked at the guards innocently. He started sweating uncontrollably.

"Lady Tsunade, assigned us a mission. It's to collect medical herbs not far off from here. She needs them, to... You know... Find out if Kakashi sensei..." Sakura told the guards, looking down. The guards hesitated but nodded and let them through.

Sai and Sakura were a long way away from the village when they heard a rustle in the tree's. Sai pulled out a kunai and Sakura looked at him.

"That's probably just an animal. Calm down, your paranoid."

"No... It's not." Sai said.

"You caught me!" A familiar voice came from the tree's. Lee jumped out.

"Lee! Your alright!" Sakura ran over to him to give him a hug but he just looked at her.

"Who's Lee?" He asked, cocking his head to one side. She stopped.

"Wait, that's..." Sai said in disbelief.

"_Guy-sensei_!?" They exclaimed in unison.

"Sensei? Well if you want." he flashed a grin at them. "Your from the leaf, huh? You must be new. Wanna be friends!?" He held out his hand. Sai and Sakura were too busy gawking at him to notice his hand so he awkwardly put it back down.

"Suit yourselves." He pouted. "Hey have you seen Kakashi anywhere?"

"K- Kakashi?" Sakura stammered.

"Oh... Well yeah. He'd be 'senpai' to you I guess. But to be honest, he's a _jerk_." He laughed. "Don't call him senpai next time you see him, yeah that should be funny. Mr. Superior being treated like he's not as youthful as he really is." He laughed again. Sai and Sakura blinked.

Suddenly 3 kunai's were thrown at the trio. They all naturally got into their defense positions and looked around for the enemy.

"They could be anywhere." Guy whispered. "Keep your guard up."

Sakura doubted she'd be able to concentrate, Madara was doing something. Something evil.

"GUY!" Another familiar voice came from the trees. Kakashi.

Sakura took a sharp intake of breath. Kakashi dropped from the tree's, he was the same age as her. So was Guy.

She felt her heart beat fast, like a drum. She guessed Kakashi was kinda good looking... When he was younger.

She mentally slapped herself. Sakura what're you doing, ew gross! He's your sensei!

She opened her mouth to speak but he appeared in front of her with lighting speed, with a kunai to her throat.

"Kakashi!" Guy exclaimed.

"Don't call me sensei." Kakashi said to a shocked Sai and Sakura. "I don't know who you are. But your sure not from the leaf village." He let go of her.

"... I... I..." Her lip trembled but she but her tears back.

"I met two of your friends." He said.

Lee and Naruto! He pushed Guy back with one hand.

"We're going." He said, boring into Sakura's eyes. She died a little inside as they both left. She fell to her knee's.

What's going on!?

! ! !

Kakashi sat up, awake once again in this white room. He didn't sit up as his head was pounding and his yes were blurry.

He didn't know what it was. If he was dead or not or even inbetween. But what he did know was that he could communicate with living people, and that alone gave him hope.

"Kakashi." He heard a familiar voice and turned to see The White Fang standing over him. He froze and felt his eyes close again.

What was that!?

When he opened them his father was gone. He sighed and slowly got up to see a vision through the hole he'd created.

Naruto was talking to Lady Tsunade... About him? He jumped in to hear more.

Naruto was telling Lady Tsunade that he WOULD save Kakashi. Kakashi's heart clenched at seeing the hurt in Naruto's eyes.

Kakashi looked down and found another leaf in his hand. It had Naruto's sealing sign on it, then his mark of the Sharingan.

So these leafs are generated from my thoughts?

Once Naruto had stormed away, Kakashi poked her on the back of her head (most to his satisfaction, annoying the woman who put him on all those endless S-class missions.) and let the leaf drift into her hand.

"... Kakashi...?" She turned round and looked up in front of her. It looked like she was actually looking at him but he knew she was just looking through him.

"... How did you..." She frowned. "What are you planning?" She backed off and put the leaf in her pocket.

Good! So she understood. Kakashi smiled and blanked out.

* * *

**So finally you find out! Now first I gotta talk to you anons review on my story. :)**

**Ok well the thing is, now on fanfiction you can choose 4 main characters in the filters. That's just what I did, I included- in this order- Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Sai. But I didn't know that on the description it would only show 2 characters and the first 2 characters were automatically shown. So I didn't do it on purpose to annoy all you NaruSaku fans, I ****didnt know.**** And I don't really care about pairings, so - with all due respect- Calm your tits! XD **  
**Anyway to people who actually read this, here's tha next chapter! Sorry about that ^ I'm just clearing things up.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Lee!?" Naruto jumped through the tree's. He couldn't be that far away, they'd only lost each other in the forest an hour or so before.  
"Damn it!" Naruto cursed. Everything that was going on was killing him inside. He needed to breathe but he couldn't, he was buried under all these lies and confusions.  
Until he heard a familiar scream. It wasn't Lee's that was for sure... It was... Sakura!?  
He ran towards her voice and when he was close, he passed Kakashi. He blinked. Genjutsu again!?  
They both stopped and glared at each other. Oh wait, Bushier Brow sensei was standing with him as well.  
"You again." Kakashi narrowed his eye.  
"... Hey look Kakashi sen- ... I'm sorry." Naruto said sincerely. Kakashi flinched at this gesture and Guy took it instead.  
"It's okay!" He grinned and for the first time in ages, Naruto grinned as well.  
"Guy!" Kakashi grabbed Guy's arm. Naruto narrowed his eyes.  
"What's your problem!?" He asked, getting angrier by the second.  
"You could be an enemy." Kakashi sighed and lifted his headband. Guy's eyes widened. Kakashi's Sharingan eye widened and he closed his other one.  
The symbols in Kakashi's eye started to whirl around. Naruto started to feel light-headed but he was back to normal within seconds. Kakashi put the headband back over his eye and bowed politely.  
"Goodbye... Naruto." And dragging Guy along with him, they were gone. Naruto had no time to question on what Kakahsi had saw with his eye and pushed on.

He searched for hours on end but there was no sign of any of his comrades. A sick, nervous feeling started to churn in his stomach.  
He began to doubt himself. Should he have done this?  
No. Naruto we can't go back now. Your doing this for Kakashi sensei. For the Leaf. A voice in his head spoke to him.  
Was all of that racket just another genjutsu? Trying to put him off guard?  
He shook himself and journeyed on. He WOULD find them. For all he knew, Lee probably thought he was dead!  
He ran through the tree's, calling Lee's name. He had a few false alarms but nothing new.  
Maybe he should just go off alone...? He didn't know but, this could be a genjutsu. He needed to be on his way and if he saved Kakashi then the jutsu's would be released! It was a race against time!

Lee wandered helplessly through the forest. What should he do? Go back? Well that was all he could do. But he was miserable. So miserable that he dragged his feet along the path. He never does that. And yet, here he was.  
Lee decided he would go back to the Leaf. He needed to tell them. What he'd done wrong...  
He couldn't protect his friend.  
He clenched his fists and punched the air, shouting with rage. Tears endlessly spilled from his eyes.  
What do I do!? What do I say when I get there!?  
He breathed unevenly until he felt a kick on his back. When he turned around a leaf fell onto his clenched fist. Lee looked around for anyone but no one was there. He looked back to the leaf and saw something he recognised... It was naruto from ramen. The little spiky ingredient with a pink swirl in the middle.  
What could this mean? Naruto!?... He could still be saved? This could be a sign. He scrapped his plan to go back. He was going to find Naruto.

Meanwhile...  
Sakura looked over her shoulder at Sai. He was as puzzled as she was. She squeezed her eyes shut to block out aggravated tears.  
"It... It must be a genjutsu!" She shouted, gathering all her chakra she put her hands together and shouted: "Release!"  
"... Well? Did it work?" Sai asked after a long silence. Sakura stood up.  
"I don't..." She trailed off. Suddenly a dazzling bright light engulfed them both.  
"No! It didn't!" Sakura shouted. They both shielded their eyes.  
When they opened them again, they found theirselves in a white room. There was a hole in one of the sides of the walls. Sakura looked back at Sai.  
Sai was already making his way towards the wall. Sakura went to grab him back but a force pushed Sai forward. Sai gasped and shot away to the side.  
"What was that!?" Sai questioned. Sakura pulled out a kunai. "I don't know but remember this is a genjutsu!"  
Sai nodded and readied himself. Suddenly Sakura felt a forceful push towards the hole in the wall. "Sai!" She shouted. Sai went to grab her but he was grabbed instead and both were flung into the hole.  
Sakura screamed as they plummeted into darkness.

Naruto had set off in the direction of the toad mountain. Maybe he could even talk to chief toad and Gramps toad while he was at it... No, even though he was itching to, he couldn't dare waste any time.  
As he made his way, something stopped him. The gigantic rumble his stomach made. He felt like it had shook the land and immediately hugged it, feeling embarrassed.  
He pulled off his rucksack and looked inside. Damn. He'd hardly brought enough food, Bushy Brows had agreed to take it in his backpack. He cursed himself and then rubbed his poor stomach.  
"It's okay. I'll use a little bit of my rations." He groaned as he took out 1 of 3 rice balls he had packed. "I'll savor every bite." He pouted. "Gaaaad, now I want ramen."  
He walked on, eating the rice ball as slowly as he could. I wonder how the others are doing... Or how Bushy Brows is...  
Naruto sighed and decided he couldn't be bothered taking the long way. Without hesitation he summoned his toads. Gamakichi popped out, looking not so pleased.  
"Naruto! What is it!?" He groaned.  
"Can you take me back to Toad Mountain please!? I need to go there!" He tried puppy dog eyes.  
"What!? Ugh, r'you kiddin' me?" Gamakichi sighed. "Fine. But there better be a good explanation for this." And with that Naruto traveled to Mount Myoboku. A risk he would definitely regret taking.

* * *

**SO its short and meh but meh. . I've had a lot going on with school since we changed timetables and I get ALOT more homework now so yeah... :( (Kill me.) Anyway like one of my reviewers said, I hope the previous chapter clears up some questions you might've had in your head. I planned it to be like this so its okeh. Fingers-crossed tomorrow's manga update lets us know how Kakashi's doing, I'm bored here. 0.o Anyway thanks to ya reviewers, yer always awesome! :D**

**So I'm gonna just post my reply to Prescripto13 so anyone having the same problem can read it and meh... **

Prescripto13: _Some of the scene changes are indistinct, M. I'm unclear who's traveling together and who's alone. Gai and Kakashi's appearance seems a bit abrupt, as well. I can't tell whether it's been settled that this is a genjutsu or not. It's becoming convoluted._

**_Yeah, I understand where your coming from. It's just... this story, ahh how can I put it, well it's not really making sense right now because its not supposed to... Questions you have in your head should be answered in the oncoming chapters. As for Guy and Kakashi, that chapter was abrupt but the only reason for it being there is so that people know the others are seeing it as well. Sorry if I confused to but that was kinda the deal. :)  
_**

**Wow that was a really bad explanation :/ Oh well, thats me.**


	11. Chapter 11

When Naruto reached Mount Myoboku he had planned to just say hello, then leave. But he hadn't thought of the risks.  
He was greeted by a mob of guards, (toad guards) and was taken to see Gramps Toad. When he arrived the old toad shook his head.  
"Naruto boy, do you understand why your here?" He asked. Naruto growled defiantly and struggled in the guards grasp.  
"No! What's this about Gramps!?"  
"I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your old sensei, Naruto boy." The old toad looked away. Naruto's eyes widened and he stopped struggling.  
"And I know that if you had this chance when Jiriya boy died, you would've easily taken it... But we were ordered by Tsuande to restrain you. I'm sorry Naruto boy... I want to help you. But I'm not capable... She only wants to protect you." Gramps Toad looked at Naruto sincerely but not clearly.  
Naruto clenched his teeth. "To protect me!? Everything anyone ever does is protect me! I want to save someone dear to me! Don't you get it!? Gramps you gotta listen to me!" His voice broke at the last sentence and he looked down. "How can you take away this chance from me?... Would you have done this... If it were Pervy Sage?..."  
The old toad's eye's widened at the statement. Naruto looked back up at him, eyes glassed over. "Well would you!?" He boomed. Gramps toad sighed and said with a sorry look,  
"I'm sorry Naruto. Until this is done. We can't let you out. I really am deeply sorry."  
Gamakichi butted in. "What are you doing!? Naruto's just doing the right thing here!"  
"It's not right that your taking a chance that might kill you! Don't you see! Your waking blindly into your own death!" The old toad shouted. Naruto blinked.  
"Your underestimating me! And here I thought you believed in me?" Naruto looked away furiously. "Fine. I don't need you anyway."  
And with that, the guards carried him away into the underground cells.  
After Naruto was gone, Gamakichi strode up to Gramps toad.  
"What are you doing!?" He exclaimed. "Putting him down like that!?"  
"I have no other choice Gamakichi." He waved him off. "I want to keep the child of prophecy safe from harm."  
Gamakichi narrowed his eyes. "You know damn well that Naruto is much stronger than he makes out to be, he could easily do this. I can't believe your doing this." He strode off.

Naruto didn't struggle as he was taken down. He realised that this was the end. Kakashi would die. Maybe he should've just accepted it long ago.  
He was thrown into the cell with a few sorry's from the guards. He didn't care. What they were doing was just... Wrong.  
A thousand voices rung in his ears. Hissing at him, telling him to just give up. He squeezed his eyes shut in a lame attempt to stop thinking about Kakashi. And everyone else.  
Kakashi was his sensei, it was funny how he was always so cool, how he always read Pervy Sage's books.  
And what would people think of him if he came back empty handed? Was he just supposed to say, 'Oh hey sorry I left the village and put my own life and Bushy Brow's life in danger for a couple days and didn't bring back Kakashi. Sorry.'  
Naruto bit his lip... Should he just give up?

Meanwhile, Lee was still crouched down on the floor. He was thinking up a solution for finding Naruto. Although everything seemed hopeless. He felt a kick on his back again.  
He flinched and jumped away. As he got into his fighting stance, he noticed there was someone there this time.  
"G- Guy sensei!?" Lee cried running over to him, urging to tell him everything. Guy sighed and looked at Lee.  
"Yeah it's me!" He grinned his usual grin, though Lee knew it was fake. Ever since his best rival/friend 'passed away' he had been ever so gloomy. Not his usual self at all.  
"Guy sensei, w-why are you here!?" Lee struggled to find words to give to Guy which was strange as well.  
"I knew you'd gone after Kakashi. It took me a few days to realise but I knew you hadn't thrown your life away! No, not with my teachings you won't!" He smiled again and Lee burst into tears. "Lee! What's the matter?"  
"N- Naruto... He... He's dead!" Lee sniffled. Guy froze.  
"W- What?" Guy let go of Lee.  
"B- but he can't be... He can't be, sensei! That is why I have made a resolution to find Naruto!" Lee clenched his fists. Guy was still shocked.  
"Naruto!?" He exclaimed at Lee. "He's dead!?"  
Lee shook his head, then nodded slightly. "I... Don't know..."  
Guy swallowed. He knew he could suppress his emotions better than before. It was because Kakashi died, it had made him stronger. "I doubt Naruto is dead!" Guy grinned. For real this time. "He wouldn't die that easily." He looked to Lee. His snivelling student whom he loved as much as he would his own child. He ruffled Lee's hair.  
"Now, let's go get him!"

Kakashi punched the wall over and over again. He had taken his gloves off, so his knuckles had became bloody from the punching. But he still kept at it.  
What was he doing!? What were his students thinking?! He only saw snippets of reality through that hole in the wall but he saw enough to know his students were mad. Why was he even here? Was this his half-dead state? Why had he died? What had happened? He hadn't figured that out yet. He hadn't LIVED.  
Kakashi didn't usually think like this but he couldn't keep his thoughts straight. But every time he tried to rethink his situation, the answer always came back to one point.  
My life is incomplete.  
I wasn't supposed to die like this. It's not my time. It's not like I really know what's going on but should I really let Naruto just throw away his life for my sake? No. I'll find a way out myself. I'll try. Or maybe... I can try to complete what I have to, so I can pass on peacefully.

* * *  
Naruto had been sitting in the cell for at least half an hour. All he could think of was old Team 7. He'd lost 2 of them already. He didn't want to believe it.  
"I... I..." He mumbled to himself. "I... What do I do?" He looked up at the black eeriness of the ceiling. It was night now and it was peaceful. Though it would've been more peaceful outside, Naruto was almost thankful they'd given him this room, as he could reflect on things. For once he could just sit down and think. Figure out what was happening.  
What was he doing? He didn't know himself. He looked at his feet. "Why d'you have to die at a time like this, Kakashi sensei? And like this? I mean, c'mon, cut me some slack." He chuckled to himself. He closed his eyes and leant back against the cold cell walls. "I think..." Naruto stopped.  
"I'm coming to find you, Kakashi. I'll get you and Sasuke back in no time. Just you watch. "

* * *

**Soz its kinda late but here ^^ :) Alsoooooo thanks for the amount of viewd this story gets, it's amazing! :D idk when the next chap'll be out. Probably soon. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13  
Naruto was awoken by clanking. He looked up to see something at the door.  
"Gamakichi!" He exclaimed, shaking all the sleepiness out of his system. Gamakichi nodded and told him to be quiet. Naruto grinned and watched as Gamakichi opened the door for him.  
"I didn't think it was right for you to be locked up like this." He whispered. "Your stuff's in the armoury. I gotta go." He turned to go and Naruto thanked him.

! ! !

Sai and Sakura were lost in confusion. How many more he genjutsu's would be forced upon them now? Sakura said that she would keep a watchful eye but she wasn't even sure she could break out of Madara's strong jutsu's. If this was Madara's doing.  
Suddenly she felt a jolt underneath her. She jumped up instinctively and a hand shot up through the ground below her. Who is that?!  
She jumped back beside Sai and they readied themselves for an attack. Though there really wasn't a point as two firm hands grabbed them from behind. They grabbed their collars and sent them flying into a tree.  
"Ouch." Sakura and Sai heard a man's voice say. Then he laughed heartily. Sakura turned around to see a man with a Jounin jacket on, he was from the Leaf. He had silvery- white hair that was tied at the back, and a worn out face. He looked quite young.  
He scratched the back of his head and grinned. "Oh! Sorry! Your from the Leaf." He turned around quickly and cursed himself for being such an idiot. Sakura and Sai exchanged glances.  
"Um... Who are you?" Sai asked carefully. The white haired man looked back at them, apologising again.  
Ignoring Sai's question, he went on.  
"I'm sorry it's just I'm really scared right now." His grin faltered when he saw Sakura's unamused expression. "I mean, I'm gonna be a father and I'm nervous, okay?! I'm not usually like this." He sighed and composed himself. "I truly am sorry kids. Well... I'll be going-"  
"Hold it right there!" Sakura boomed. The white haired man looked round and his eyes widened as a fist went straight into his face.  
He fell back and touched his bruised cheek. "Okay , I deserved that." He sighed standing up again. Sakura calmed down and asked,  
"Who are you?" Again.  
He tilted his head thoughtfully. "You.. Uh... Don't know?" He scratched his head. Sakura exchanged another weirded out glance with Sai. Sai just shrugged and moved in beside her.  
"Great!" The white haired guy said. "I've been waiting for a day when people wouldn't be all 'Oh my god, it's the White Fang' You know, stuff like that. My name is actually Sakumo Hatake." He waved them off.  
Sakura froze. She remembered a time when they went to the Sand village. Lady Chiyo had ran at Kakashi shouting at him, calling him 'White Fang of the Leaf'. Kakashi had assured her that he wasn't the White Fang. Later, they found out that the White Fang was Kakashi's father.  
Your a sick, sick man Madara- if you really are not a demon and just a human like the rest of us.  
"... White... Fang?" She stammered. He was... dead. Another genjustsu!  
She hardly expected him to act like this, he was a legend. No he said he was acting like this because he was going to be a father. Madara had taken them back before Kakashi was even born.  
"Oh. So you do know me?" He looked away. Sai shook his head.  
"No, I don-" Sai was kicked by Sakura to shut him up. She needed to think up a strategy. She put her hands together and shouted,  
"Release!"  
Sakumo looked at her strangely. She tried again and again but Sakumo was still there.  
"Damnit!" She cursed. She looked at Sai. "Madara's jutsu is too strong for me to break. We're stuck here."  
Sai's eyes widened. Sakumo took a step back.  
"Are you kids crazy?" He squinted at them, as if they were obscured by light. Sakura had made up a strategy and moved forward.  
"No. I'm sorry, it doesn't matter." She looked pleadingly at Sakumo. "Um... I need to ask you a favour, White Fang."  
Sakumo sighed. "What?"  
"Can you escort us back to the leaf?" Sakura said.  
Sakumo and Sai's faces dropped. Was that the best plan you could honestly come up with, Sakurai?  
"Are you kidding me?" Sakumo raised an eyebrow at her. She shook her head and he stood still for a moment. Then he turned on his heels like Kakashi had always done.  
"No." He said. No it wasn't his voice. It was Madara. At that moment something dark engulfed them all.  
Madara appeared and chuckled evilly.  
"Did you like that, brats?"  
Sakura bared her teeth angrily. "Tell us where to find the monster!"  
"Oh? You want to know, do you?" He laughed. Madara proceeded to tell them everything he told Naruto but added,  
"I'm telling your other friends right this minute. In fact you should all be hearing the exact same thing." He laughed again. "The game is just beginning!"  
Then the world around them disappeared and the 2 found themselves back in reality- well maybe reality.

Lee and Guy were still startled. Madara had appeared to them. He had told them the way to go and that the 'Game' is just beginning.

Lee clenched his fists. "He thinks that this just a game?" He exclaimed.  
Guy put a hand on Lee's shoulder. "We have to hurry, Naruto should be heading there now! He'll be ahead of us! Let's get there first!"  
Guy grinned and Lee nodded. "Okay sensei!"  
They took of the weights on their legs so they could travel faster and took off running.

* * *

**OHMIGOD OHMIGOD LAME CHAPTER ALERT****! I know, I know and I am sorry. Ya know I almost class this chapter as a filler episode, thats how bad it is. But at least they know where to go to find/stop/help Naruto! WOO! Sarcasm. And I'm sorryyyy I'm currently writing the fighting scenes now, they'll come out soon. Also since I updated so late with a crappy short chapter I'll update it tomorrow okeh? That's pretty soon. Plus its FRIDAY tomorrow. ^_^ Oh yeah guys, I'm kinda going to Spain next Friday for 2 weeks... I dont know if I'll have a internet but i'll try get it! Maybe the fighting scene's will be up by then... eek.. anyway see ya. . ^0^**


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto ducked down under the silvery cobwebs strewn above the passageway to the armoury. According to Gamakichi, there was a door in the armoury. If he could just grab his stuff without being heard, he could slip out easily. That was his plan anyway.  
When he reached the dimly lit armoury he shivered. _God, it's creepy down here._  
He spotted his backpack, wedged among some huge toad armour. He tried his best to fish it out but accidentally pulled it out to quickly. All of the armour fell back and made clanking noises as they all hit the ground at once.  
I'm screwed.  
Naruto ran for the door. It was locked! It was wood, he might be able to kick it down! He kicked it with all his might and managed to make a hole in it. He crawled through the hole and set off running. He suddenly heard the guards shouting and the armoury room lit up. Then Naruto saw a pair of Toad eyes peering through the hole in the door, straight at him. Naruto ran like he'd never ran before. East, he ran east. Towards the caves!

Sai stood in complete shock. Sakura was trying to sort out all of the traumatic events that were happening, in her head. She turned to Sai. "Sai! We need to go there! We need to get there!"  
Sai nodded but flinched.  
"What? What is it?" Sakura said.  
"I can sense someone coming." Sai pulled out a kunai and turned around.  
"I found you! Your so stupid, you know that!?" They heard a voice emerge from the tree's.  
"Captain Yamato!?" Sakura and Sai exclaimed in unison as Yamato appeared in front of them.  
"Yeah, and you know what I'm gonna say don't you?" He frowned as they both took a step back.  
There's no way that Madara would put a genjutsu on them now. Not when he had just started his little 'game'.  
Sakura frowned. "No! We're staying! We're going to save Naruto, Lee and Kakashi sensei!"  
Yamato shook his head slowly. "There are other shinobi coming. We're coming to collect you all. Let Kakashi rest in peace, for gods sake!" He said, getting angrier by the minute.  
"He's not dead!" Sakura exclaimed, her eyes getting pricked by tears.  
Sai held the kunai out in front of him.  
"Sakura! Go!" He said.  
"Wa-what?! Sai-" Sakura started.  
"Just go Sakura. I will take care of things here." He looked back at her. She looked at him then at Captain Yamato. Hesitantly she turned and left.

"Sai, I'm not going to fight you." Yamato said sincerely. Sai shook his head.  
"You either fight me, or help us." Sai said unemotionally.  
"God, all those years of the ANBU still haven't worn off have they?" He got into a fighting stance. "Guess I'll have to change that!"

Lee and Guy were fast. Only problem was, they had no sense of direction. It was getting dark outside so they decided to settle for a night. It was a risk they had to take as they were nearly at toad mountain anyway.  
As they settled down beside a nearby tree, Guy overheard little voices. He looked across the road to spot two frogs, talking frogs. Mount Myöboku must be close then, he thought. He inched closer to them to hear their conversation.  
"-yeah I know me too!" One of them said.  
"And supposedly he's going east! The guards are chasing him." The one talking, croakily laughed. "I doubt he'll get far."  
"No, he's the child of prophecy, we shouldn't underestimate him." The other said cautiously.  
Guy jerked at that. Naruto. They were talking about Naruto! He was ahead of them!  
He looked over his shoulder at Lee who was looking too tired to move on. Guy sighed and decided to rest. Was it a bad decision?

Meanwhile, Sakura had done the same thing. She settled down on her own, wondering about Sai and Yamato. Would they be alright? She didn't know. She looked up at the dark night sky. Dotted with stars. She smiled.  
"Look what you've done Kakashi sensei... I swear if Naruto doesn't save you-" she stopped and clenched her fists. "Doesn't matter. Just remember this was your fault!" She smiled again and fell asleep instantly.

! ! !

Of course, it's not like Naruto was some hero with unlimited stamina and he knew, soon it would get hard to run. The guards had stopped chasing him now, as far as he could see anyway.  
Naruto ran for what seemed like hours until he could no longer take it and his legs gave way. With no control over his body anymore, Naruto collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. The relief of not having to stand was too great for Naruto and he let his eyes close...

* * *

**Wheeeww so as promised I posted the next chap today even though it's really late at night and all dat. So yeah, I'm too tired to type much so sorry for this chaps shortness, fighting should be up in a few chapters and yeah... see ya! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

_Of course, it's not like Naruto was some hero with unlimited stamina and he knew, soon it would get hard to run. The guards had stopped chasing him now, as far as he could see anyway. _  
_Naruto ran for what seemed like hours until he could no longer take it and his legs gave way. With no control over his body anymore, Naruto collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. The relief of not having to stand was too great for Naruto and he let his eyes close._

! ! !

Lady Tsunade sat at her desk. She sighed, scanning over all of the events that had happened over just a few days. She was tired.  
Naruto had left, Lee had left, Guy had left, Kakashi was as good as dead, Sasuke was gone, Sakura and Sai had left as well. There was a hole in her heart and she filled it with anger- and drink.  
As she was doing her pointless paperwork a medical ninja burst through her door. He was panting and had an urgent expression. Lady Tsunade stood up immediately.  
"What! What's wrong?" She exclaimed, secretly hoping the missing nins had come back safe and sound.  
"It's Kakashi Hatake." He said. Just then, Shizune walked into the room with a mountain of paperwork. She walked straight through the tension, unaware of any urgency. When she dumped the papers on the desk, she looked from Tsunade's expression to the medical ninja at the door. A silence broke through the room. Shizune decided to break it.  
"... What's going on?" She asked. The ninja looked at Shizune while saying,  
"It's Kakashi Hatake, he's gone."  
Lady Tsunade froze. "Gone?"  
"Yes. He disappeared. There is no trace of him being there at all." The ninja nodded. Tsunade blinked in disbelief while Shizune gasped.  
"How did this happen?" She demanded.  
"We have no idea." The ninja responded with a defeated tone. The Hokage banged her fist on the desk.  
"Let's go." She said, striding out past the ninja. "I'll find out where that brat went."

When they reached his room, it was true it looked like he was never there.  
A female medical ninja walked in and informed them of everything she knew.  
"There is no way he could've escaped. Unless of course he covered his tracks- but we doubt a ninja of his caliber would do this-"  
"He tricked us." Tsunade growled. Shizune's eyes widened.  
"M'lady this is Kakashi we're talking about. He would never betray the village or do anything like this." She assured her. Overcome with rage and confusion, Lady Tsuande clenched her fist.  
"I don't want to believe it. To be honest I don't believe it but what else do I have to go on?" She sighed. "Unless Naruto has saved him- which is highly unlikely."  
Shizune relaxed. "Well, Naruto can be unpredictable."  
Lady Tsunade rubbed her forehead. "See what you've caused, Kakashi?" She mumbled, looking out of the window. She looked back to Shizune. "Get a full squad of shinobi out there, I want them tracking down the kids and bringing them back."  
Shizune nodded and rushed out.

! ! !

Kakashi was getting weaker by the second. He was struggling to stand up now.  
He was lying on the floor, that's all he could do. His bones felt like they were being ground into dust and he could no longer use them. His breathing was failing and his body was numb. This was the worse way to die.  
Kakashi had never wanted to die alone. Not that he was all that bothered but... Dying like this, it was just the worst kind of death. He was a shinobi, in order for a shinobi to die honourably they must die in battle. Now, Kakashi was pathetic. He was but a grain of dust compared to famous Copy Ninja. He was nothing.  
He almost wanted to cry but didn't have any tears to shed. So he lay there, gulping for air, helplessly dying. Or was he? He wasn't sure anymore. His mind was gone, all jumbled. He could clench his fists but that was it. He was slowly leaving whatever world he was in.  
Suddenly a jolt of impossible pain shot through his head. He screamed, which just showed how had it was. As a strong ninja he was still conscious, if he had been any weaker he would've passed out from the pain. He cursed himself for being strong. He wanted to get out of this place but he couldn't seem to escape.  
As he was recovering from the pain another jolt came. He screamed again, baring his teeth under his mask.  
"My... Head..." He winced. He could feel his consciousness slipping away, but it was going so slowly. When will the next come? What's happening to me now? I don't understand...  
Eventually the last shot came. It felt like an actual gunshot would. Kakashi's mouth flew open though no sound came out. His eyes shut slowly, though he fought to stay awake for some reason. He shut his mouth and his eyes closed. His breathing got worse, it felt like he was suffocating. Is this it? Is this...  
How... I...  
... Die...?

* * *

**OMG KAKA-SENSEI! ;-; So hey guys, thank you SO much for tha reviews, you have no idea how much they brighten my day! :) Anyway I decided to annoy you guys (only cuz I love ya) and post this. I'm leaving on Thursday to go to Spain and I wont be able to post a chapter for 2 weeks (I THINK, I'm not sure, I might fit one in if I can...) So I'll give you a long chapter when I upload it on Wednesday, m'kay? ^-^ Cool beans, see ya later! **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Naruto woke up in the same place he collapsed in. He looked up at the sky, it was getting dark. He didn't have much time. While he was trying to get up knocked over a bowl. What's a bowl doing here?  
Naruto looked at the ground to see- what was- bowl of water and 1 rice ball. His eyes widened. Food! He gulped all of it down with no hesitation. When he looked back up he saw a little girl in a floral dress. She looked only to be about 4 or 5. How in the hell did she get here?  
"... Was this you?" Naruto asked her. She nodded shyly. He smiled at her.  
"Thank you!" He said. "Now I have all the energy I need to save my sensei." He was half talking to himself but the girl piped up.  
"Are you going to save someone?" She asked. He looked back at her and nodded.  
"Yes." And with a short wave and a smile, Naruto sprinted off. The caves were close now.

Lee and Guy were already at the mountain. Though they were exhausted, they were fast and agile and were able to get to Mount Myöboku fast.  
"Lee?" Guy looked over at his student who was sitting on the ground in exhaustion. They were going to have to take a break.

Naruto finally reached his destination. In front of him was a jagged assortment of caves. He gulped at the sight of them. Should I...? No, Naruto! No giving up. Is what he told himself. He shook his head and moved on, as the sky darkened above him. A storm was coming.

Guy suddenly woke from a rest as he heard a thunder clap. He jumped awake and so did Lee. Sleepily, Lee rubbed his eyes.  
"Wha-what's going on, sensei?" He asked. Guy frowned at the gloomy sky, which had turned a dark grey.  
"A storms coming." Guy looked back to Lee. "And I'm afraid that this might be Naruto's fault."  
Lee frowned. "Let's go, Lee." Guy said. Lee nodded firmly and they pressed forward.

Sakura was nearly at Mount Myöboku. Though she was completely distracted and exhausted. She was trying to move faster but she couldn't.  
Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and turned around to fight.  
"Who's there-" she trailed off and nearly fainted out of exhaustion and relief. It was Sai and Yamato.  
"Sai...? Captain Yamato!?" she exclaimed.  
"Captain Yamato tried to reason with me and we fought. Though he got me imprisoned with a wood jutsu and talked to me from there. I..." Sai looked down.  
"I decided to help you guys." Yamato said. Sakura's eyes widened. "But... You.."  
"No more buts. We've got to go and find Naruto!" Yamato waved her off. "There's a full squadron of shinobi coming after us and Naruto." They needed to be quick. Everyone was coming. It was a race against time. Leaf Shinobi against Leaf Shinobi.

Naruto searched many of the caves. All dark and gloomy and just downright creepy.  
"Where are you Madara!?" Naruto hissed to himself. Just then he heard a children's crying. He turned around immediately to face one of the biggest caves. He shivered.  
"You gotta be kidding me!" He whispered.  
He moved cautiously into the cave. When he reached the owner of the cries it turned out to be the girl from earlier. She had gave him the water and food. He gasped.  
"Huh! It's you!?" He exclaimed. she didn't answer, she just kept crying.  
"Hey, little girl... Uh... How did you get in here?" He asked. Still there was no answer.  
"Hey! Kid!" Naruto said, confusion covering his features. No answer. Naruto decided to take action and shook her shoulders.  
"Hello!?" he shouted. She stopped crying abruptly. Low moans could be heard from her and Naruto jumped back. She was definitely not the girl from earlier!  
Suddenly, her face morphed into a skeleton like figure and a man appeared instead. The man emerged from a crouching position and stood to face Naruto. Naruto blinked.  
"I- Itachi Uchiha!? But... your..." Naruto exclaimed in disbelief.  
"I am not Itachi Uchiha." Itachi shook his head.  
"What!? Then who are you?" Naruto growled.  
"Well... Now that would be telling." Itachi tapped his forehead knowingly. Naruto clenched his fists.  
"Why? Why take someone who's dead and-" He started but was interrupted by the so-called Itachi.  
"I have only took on his form, and his jutsu. Not his real body." Itachi said.  
"Where's Kakashi!?" Naruto exclaimed.  
"Oh? Kakashi... Well you'll have to defeat me to know that." Itachi smirked. Naruto growled angrily.  
"Damn you Madara." He snarled under his breath.

Lee and Guy heard a shout from one of the caves. Guy was carrying a little girl who the two had found unconscious near there. Guy laid her down under a tree and made his way back over to Lee.  
Lee pointed to one of the largest caves. "It came from there." He said. Guy nodded and Lee jumped down with him into the maze of caves.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH. Well isn't that a stupid plot twist? xD Just remember guys that isn't Itachi, so who is it!? Guess you'll have to wait for 2 weeks to find out! ^_^ *Innocent face* Thank ya for tha reviews, you know to be honest I don't want to even go on this holiday cause I'm missing 2 of my friend's birthdays (and parties goddammit!) so that's a bummer :( **  
**This chapter is fast I know, also it leaps between Guy and Naruto alot. I'm actually thinking on writing the fight between Sai and Yamato later on as like a a flashback or something but meh. Oh I also realised that the fight scenes are coming up in the next chapter! Yay! :)But ya thank you guys anyway and I'll see you soon! Adios! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Helloooo, so I'm finally back and I wasnt away for 2 weeks I was away for 3 weeks I'm sorry ;-; I hope you havent given up on me... heh but yeah this is the next chapter hope its not too bad but meh ya know. So yah I don't have much to say cuase I'm exhausted but I just ****_had_**** to update it. :) and of course as you can see, the fighting will progress onto the next chapter yayyyy! I'm also sorry that it's so short but try to bear with me and thank you for the nice reviews I actually ****love**** you guys so much I wish I could reply to them all but I've got so much to do and ahhh. Anyway bye ^_^**

Chapter 16  
Naruto got into his fighting stance. Don't worry, this isn't Itachi. Think Naruto, who could this guy be if he's not as he appears? Well it could be Madara I guess but...  
Naruto was almost seared by a fire ball as he was lost in his thoughts and just managed to jump away. Naruto growled and smacked his hands together.  
"Shadow clone jutsu!" He shouted, and in a puff of smoke, 2 clones of Naruto appeared on either side of him. Itachi raised an eyebrow.  
"So you really are going to fight me?" He smirked and Naruto threw shuriken at him. He dodged them easily and went on, while they circled each other.  
"Itachi? Sasuke's dead big brother?" Itachi asked, his voice mocking.  
Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Don't talk about Sasuke! He's not involved in this!" Naruto gathered his chakra and his clones helped him create the Rasengan on his palm.  
He scowled at the fake Itachi who chuckled back.  
"C'mon." Was all he said. Naruto was angered by his attitude and ran for Itachi. He slammed the Rasengan into his chest and sent him flying back. Naruto stood in amazement at Itachi who did not make an effort to get up. Wait a minute...  
Just before Naruto realised what had happened, Itachi turned into a log and he felt a knife at his throat.  
"Got to do better than that." He hissed in his ear. Substitution jutsu! Naruto pulled out a kunai and turned to slash him with it. His speed wasn't the best but he managed to slash Itachi on the elbow.  
"Argh!" Itachi jumped away. "Heheh... Here, have this." Itachi clasped his hands in front of his mouth and created a jutsu sign. He breathed in and shouted:  
"Fireball jutsu - secret flower formation!" All at once, different shapes of fire came crashing at Naruto from all angles. Naruto jumped up dodging them all, pulling out an exploding kunai while in mid air. He threw it down without hesitation and the ground beneath him blew up. He smiled at his victory but the jutsu was still going and one of the fire balls hit him. He yelped in pain and was sent crashing to the ground. The ground hadn't been affected by his kunai at all. Yes, this guy wasn't Itachi, he wasn't even human! Naruto felt a cold boot touch his cheek.  
"Giving up already?" Itachi scoffed. "What a weak boy."  
Naruto immediately turned round and grabbed Itachi's leg, tripping him up and sending him flat on his face. Despite his burns, Naruto stood up and created 2 shadow clones. As Itachi got up, Naruto threw one of his clones forward, just catching his hands so he could move with him. Naruto was thrown at Itachi, sending punches from each side of him as his clones came to help.  
"Uzamaki barrage!" He shouted as he fly kicked Itachi sending him up into the sky. One of Naruto's clones then jumped up to he could reach Itachi in mid-air and kicked him full force, into the ground below.  
A hole was created when Itachi fell drastically to the ground. Naruto's clones disappeared and all Naruto could do was pant. Is that it? Is he dead?  
A few moments later, Naruto got his answer as the fake Itachi rose back up like nothing had happened. Astounded, Naruto gaped at the creature.  
"W-what are you!?" Naruto shouted. He smirked.  
"I'm not Itachi." Was all he answered with. He closed his eyes for a second but when he opened them, they glowed red. The Sharingan.  
"Although I'm not really Itachi, I could copy his Jutsu as well as his appearance." He laughed darkly. Itachi squeezed Naruto's neck with one hand, crushing it easily. "Looks like you'll die along with your sensei, Naruto."  
That flicked a dangerous switch in Naruto. But before he could retaliate Itachi was punched and kicked into one of the cave walls. Naruto fell to the ground and growled once he had his breath back. He looked around for his saviour. He grinned.  
"Bushy brows! And bushier brows sensei!?" He coughed. Guy flashed a worried smiled.  
"You just sit there and rest, Naruto. We'll take care if him." Guy's eyes widened when he saw it was Itachi. Naruto filled him in with the information.  
"How is he... Not Itachi if he looks like him and has his jutsu?!" Lee questioned. Naruto couldn't answer as he didn't know himself.  
Itachi cut into their conversation. "I'll crush you!" He shouted, "Housenka no Jutsu - Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique!"  
Lee and Guy stood in awe and alert as a giant Phoenix flew gracefully above them, it's colours raging yellow and orange. The sheer heat in the cave had increased and Lee cringed in pain. The bird suddenly burst at the top of the cave and what looked like millions of tidy birds, flew down at them all at once. All with immense power. Guy clenched his fists and decided he had no other choice. He'd have to open one of the gates.  
He gave a shout of rage as he opened the first gate.  
"Gate of joy!" He shouted and with all his might, he demolished all of the fireballs in a flash. When he fell back to the ground, he was all out.  
Lee shook his sensei. "GUYYYY SEENNSSEEEIII!" He shouted tearfully. Naruto got up but fell back down accidentally. Seemed like he hasn't recovered from collapsing.  
"It's okay Lee, I'm fine." Guy said, opening one eye. "I'm just out of moves." He flashed a smile at Lee.  
"I guess it's your time to shine."  
Lee froze and looked up at the recovering enemy.  
"I- I... What do I do!?" He urged, he had never been put in a situation quite like this one.  
Guy sat up slowly. "What're you talking about Lee?" He narrowed his eyes. "Are you tellin' me you've lost all hope in yourself?"  
Lee shook his head quickly. Guy laughed quietly. "Then go for it. I believe in ya, Lee." He flashed his signature grin.  
Lee clenched his fists.  
"Okay sensei." He nodded. He loosened the bandages on his arms.  
He looked up at the fake Itachi.  
"How ... DARE YOUUUU!" He shouted. Itachi leapt down to be level with Lee. Lee ran at him, getting a few good punches in there. Lee's fists went so fast that it was all but a blur for Naruto. Itachi fell down on his back in what looked like the blink of an eye.  
Crack!  
The force and speed of the fall had meant the fake Itachi had broken his spine. There was a low moan from the enemy and then he relaxed. He was dead. Naruto cringed at the noise, and at the fact that he had wanted to defeat the enemy.  
"Well done Lee!" Naruto shouted. Lee grinned at him but fell to his knees in exhaustion. "Sensei!"  
Guy was near tears (as usual) at his student's performance.  
"AMAZING LEE!" He exclaimed. Lee stood up. Guy's face fell.  
"Guy sensei? What's-" Lee turned around to be face to face with Itachi. "How... How did he...?" Lee stammered. A low laugh came from Itachi. His spine was still broken.  
Lee cringed and backed away. He was too tired to do anything else, as they had just ran miles to get here and he had fought already. Naruto stood up.  
"What is with this guy?" Naruto said. Lee shook his head.  
"Naruto? Your too tired-"  
"You go rest Bushy Brows. Leave the rest to me." Naruto nodded at the spot beside Guy. Lee hovered there and Itachi sighed.  
"I can't be bothered waiting for you 2 anymore. I'll finish you all in one hit." He clasped his hands in front of his mouth. "Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"  
Naruto shouted with rage and did what little he could do to shield himself. He squeezed his eyes shut.  
He stood for a few seconds until he reopened his eyes. There was a wood wall in front of him.  
Naruto gaped. "No way!" He turned around.  
Captain Yamato, Sakura and Sai were standing at the caves entrance. Yamato was rushing up to Naruto.  
"What HAVE you been doing?!" His eyes scanned over Guy and Lee.  
Sakura rushed over to them both and started healing them right away.  
"What's happening, Naruto?" She breathed hurriedly. Naruto explained everything as quickly as he could.  
"... This is such a mess." Yamato sighed, suddenly he winced and fell to one knee. "I can't hold my shield up for much longer. Sai be ready to fight." Yamato said. Sai nodded.  
Yamato bared his teeth and retracted the barrier...


	17. Chapter 17

All at once, fireballs shot at them.  
Yamato dodged them and pushed himself up into the air with his wood.  
"Just stop." Yamato bared his teeth. Naruto watched them fight from below and was about to jump up to help when Sakura grabbed his wrist. When he looked at her she looked tired. "Naruto, I need to heal you first." She smiled sadly.  
"Sakura?" Naruto said.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't here in time... I guess I let you and Kakashi-sensei down..." She started healing him right away. Naruto stared at her.  
"What?" He said. She didn't look up but said,  
"Did I let you down? Am I too late?" When she looked up, he could see tears in her eyes. "Is... He already gone?"  
"..." Naruto stared into her eyes. They were so helpless. "Your just on time, Sakura." He grinned and she smiled weakly.  
"Who is he?" She asked.  
"Who's who?" Naruto replied.  
"Itachi." She used one hand away from healing to point out the fake Itachi.  
"I don't know..." Naruto sighed. Sakura looked back at Naruto.  
"Say we, didn't get Kakashi sensei back, what will happen Naruto?" The question had never crossed Naruto's mind and he froze. What would he do? What would they do? Kakashi wasn't done teaching them stuff, even though they were equal in battle. Plus, Kakashi was a friend as well as a sensei. Naruto shook his head.  
"What're you talking about? That's not gonna happen!" He grinned at her again. He stood back up from the sitting position she'd put him into. She rose with him.  
"I'm not done healing-"  
"It's fine." Naruto said with a low voice. He created 2 clones. "I'm going to win this. Get back to fixing Lee." With that he jumped up with Sai and Yamato. Sakura watched him go.  
"Of course..." She shook her head in amusement. "Of course you are. You always do."

Naruto jumped up and pushed his Rasengan right through Itachi's back and his broken spine. Itachi coughed up blood and Yamato stopped fighting. Itachi growled viciously as he swung around and sent a powerful kick into Naruto's side. Naruto grit his teeth and flew into one of the cave walls. he immediately tried to get back out and Sai decided to help. Sai jumped from Yamato's wood platform and onto the rock face that Naruto and been thrown in. As Itachi was closing in Sai whipped out a scroll and exclaimed,  
"Sumi Gasumi no Jutsu - Ink Haze Technique!" And all at once a huge cloud of ink splitter around them. Sai motioned for Naruto to cover his mouth and helped him away from the rock face. They could hear Itachi coughing and growling.  
Then suddenly, a huge blade extracted from the mist. It was what looked like black intricate designs.  
"Amaterasu!" Itachi's voice could be heard throughout the cave. It threatened to go through both Naruto and Sai, so Naruto pushed Sai away and jumped away just in time. The blade went through the ground. Sai's eyes widened.  
"Choujuu Giga - Super Beast Imitation Drawing!" Sai reached for his scroll and ink, and drew a dragon on its surface. Moments later the dragon sprung to life, jumping off the paper and going straight for the decreasing cloud of ink. Fire blew through it's nose and toasted anything that could've possible have been in the cloud. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sai jumped back up to Yamato.  
"Well done Sai." Yamato said. Sai squinted.  
"It won't last long." He looked to Naruto. "You have got to think of something to kill him. If he isn't already dead." Though Sai's face was ridden with doubt, Naruto couldn't think of anything. Weird... I guess I don't really think I just do it...  
Before Naruto could decide, fire shot out from the cloud. It was coming for them. Sai had been right, as the cloud wished away, a bloody Itachi was revealed, smiling crazily at them.  
He had used one of his best fireball jutsu. Yamato made a noise of annoyance.  
"Water style; Tearing torrent!" He shouted. This jutsu created water that spirals in Yamato's hand and was fired at a high speed towards the enemy. His fire technique was extinguished completely.  
"What!?" Naruto looked at Yamato in disbelief. "Couldn't you have just done that BEFORE!?" He exclaimed. Yamato smiled smugly but said nothing. He didn't have time to, as Itachi fired another array of fireballs at them. Sai readied his super beast scroll. Naruto nodded at Sai and created another clone. He got his Rasengan up and running and jumped for Itachi.  
Sai couldn't stop his super beast scroll jutsu, and Itachi was hit at both sides. Naruto came parading at him when he was off his guard.  
"Yeah, you may look like Itachi but theres no way that you're a better ninja than him!" He shouted as he plunged the Rasengan through Itachi's chest.  
Yamato nodded and decided that he'd actually shoot him with a few wooden needles. And suddenly, to everyone's surprise they heard a shout, "DYNAMIC ENTRY!"  
Lee and Guy shot up above them all. Naruto removed his hold on Itachi and jumped over to Yamato's wood platform.  
"Leaf Hurricane!" They shouted in unison as Lee and Guy came crashing down onto the fake Itachi sending him crashing into the cave's floor, creating another hole. The cave shook and everyone jumped back on the ground to join Sakura. Guy was still pretty beaten up and clenched his teeth and he fell to the ground.  
"Guy sensei!" Lee caught him and helped him to his feet.  
"Oh, uh, sorry Lee!" He grinned. Lee breathed a sigh of relief but kept an arm around his sensei in case he fell again. Rain started to pour heavily outside, it made knocking noises on the roof.  
The area around the hole was misty so the group waited for the mist to clear.  
Naruto's eyes widened. Itachi wasn't there anymore, instead it was what looked like a 16 year old boy. He had black hair and orange goggles grasped in his left hand. He had bloody bandages over his right eye and Naruto noticed how his clothes were torn at the sides. His visible eye was but a slit as he painfully looked over at the group of Shinobi who defeated him. But most importantly to Naruto, the clothes he was wearing were from the Uchiha clan. Who was this kid?  
"Oh." The boy croaked. Naruto moved closer to him and knelt by his side.  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
"... What? Me? It doesn't matter." The boy coughed. Naruto growled.  
"What happened to Kakashi-sensei!?" Naruto urged.  
"Kakashi?" The boy's eyes widened. "...oh... Yes... Kakashi was my friend..." The boy said, smiling slightly. Naruto squinted and looked back at the group. Sakura came up beside Naruto and knelt on the other side of the boy.  
"... In fact, he was my best friend..." The boy said. Naruto froze at this. Who is he!?  
"What? But your only..." Naruto trailed off, realising he was straying from the point. "Look who are you!?"  
"I'm an Uchiha." The boy whispered. Sakura gasped.  
"I don't..." she stammered.  
"Look, we don't have much time Uchiha!" Naruto exclaimed. "If Kakashi was your 'best friend' help us get him out!"  
The boy slowly turned his head back up to face the ceiling. "I... can't save him." He rasped. Naruto grabbed his arm.  
"What!?" Naruto shouted. Sakura pushed Naruto's iron grip off of the boy. She shook her head at him, a way of saying, 'the boy's dying, don't hurt him'.  
The boy coughed up some more blood. He smiled. "With my remaining chakra... I can... Only... Show you him for a few minutes... Then he's gone... But I'll do it." The boy closed his eyes. Naruto shook his head.  
"No... No... NO!" He punched the ground in rage. "How could I lose like this!? After coming so close!" He glanced over at Sakura who looked devastated. Behind him Yamato looked away, while Guy held his tears back. Naruto shook his head again.  
"This can't be happening! NO!" He raised his hand to punch the ground again when the boy's voice interrupted him.  
"... It's complete... tell him I'm sorry for what's... To come..." The Uchiha smiled slightly. He whispered half to himself. "I... I... Wish I had... Become Hokage... Instead." He chuckled breathily and his head fell to the side. Was he dead? Naruto didn't want to know but he assumed so. Naruto stared sadly at the boy's corpse. He didn't seem like a bad person. Sakura hung her head and clenched her fists. Before Naruto could say something, someone appeared in the corner of his eye. He turned around to see Kakashi.  
"Wa-what!?" Naruto scrambled over to his sensei. Sai stopped Naruto.  
"The boy said he could bring him back for a few minutes. This is not him." He pointed to Kakashi and Naruto noticed that the image was faint and looked slightly holographic.

Kakashi was sitting upright, his eye weary as it blindly scanned across the group in front of him. His gaze fell on a body, an almost lifeless one, lying on the ground beside his students. His eye's widened in horror but he didn't say anything, Kakashi swallowed down with everything he had and realised his student's had been calling out to him. Sound registered in his ears and he suddenly took an huge intake of breath as his mind finally grasped onto reality. He looked at Naruto with sadness.  
"Naruto..." He was trying hard to speak, still in agony he realised he might've been lying down before he had gotten used to his surroundings.  
"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto forced a smile. "I defeated who I had to defeat." He gestured to the Uchiha boy's body. Kakashi didn't look at the boy he just looked at the group.  
"Kakashi... I didn't..." Naruto clenched his teeth and growled. "I wasn't in time. I didn't save you." He squeezed his eyes shut, falling to his knee's in failure. Kakashi looked up at him. It was an intent look.  
Then he smiled.  
"It's alright." He said. Naruto looked shocked.  
"Huh? What! It's not okay Kakashi Sensei! I need you to see me become Hokage!" He exclaimed, tears pricking his eyes. Naruto might've been strong but he wasn't so strong when it involved emotions.  
Kakashi winced. "I wanted to as well. In fact, I had wanted to stay a little longer. But... I guess..." Kakashi looked at his hands. They were fading away. "Well, it looks like I'm going." He squeezed his eyes shut, his head reeling with, _I don't want to die like this!_  
Sakura shook her head in horror at the situation as Naruto stood up. "I'm not giving up!" He announced.  
"I thought you'd say that." Kakashi said, sounding amused. But as he did his image flickered and Kakashi disappeared.

* * *

**GUYS GUYS DONT KILL ME DONT KILL ME, YES I HAVE BEEN AWAY FOR MONTHS LEAVING YOU ON A CLIFF HANGER AND IM AN IDIOT FOR DOING SO, BUT... don't kill me please :) Anyway I can't even begin to confess to how bloody sorry I am, most of the people who followed this story have probably lost interest in Naruto by now! +_+ because, as I hate to admit, that's what I did, though I never stopped reading the manga so I know whats going on... I decided I'd watch a new episode of Naruto to see where they were and I just... Kind of exploded like... I'M SO SORRY NARUTO, WHY DID I ABANDON YOU ALL THOSE MONTHS AGO...  
I just gained ****_alot_**** of new fandoms... anyway for anyone who still wants to read this, it's up (Gawd I hate myself) If you guys dont want anymore thats fine but if ya do, let me know? :/**


End file.
